


Babysitting My Boy

by Forevernearyou



Series: My _____ Boy [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ABDL, Ageplay, Baby!Louis, Crying, Diapers, Liam babysits, M/M, Nappy change, Non-Sexual Age Play, Otk spanking, Spanking, Temper Tantrums, awkward questions/situations, babysitter, daddy!harry, missing daddy, nappies, time outs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 44,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forevernearyou/pseuds/Forevernearyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has to go away on business and Louis wants a new babysitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series but can be read individually, the series does not have a time frame and skips around a lot.  
> October 2014

Try as he might, Harry couldn't avoid this trip. He didn't want to go, but he couldn't avoid it- even after saying that it would be a huge inconvenience and that he would have to rearrange his entire schedule. They said that he had to be there in person, had to sign contracts that could but shouldn't be faxed, and it would be easier on everyone in the long run if he just came over. So he had to arrange everything with Louis. Harry could bring him along, but that would mean bringing nappies and wipes and cream and formula and some toys and even then he's still got to have someone to watch Louis while he was at the meetings that would probably take majority of the three days that they want him there.

So here he is, after he moved 7 of his meetings that fall within the five days that he has to be away on his business trip, sitring Louis down and telling him what would have to happen in the next two weeks. Louis wasn't a fan of the idea, he begged and begged Harry to let him come along, but he did understand. He's had a babysitter before, more than a few times -Lou babysat him when Harry suddenly had to go to A&E for chest pains, Zain watched him a few times while Harry did interviews and Niall did for a few days when Harry's nan passed. Though, the longest Harry had ever been really gone for was two days and three nights - he left after putting Louis to bed one Monday night and was back when he woke up on Thursday -Harry knew this trip would be difficult.

"Lou, baby, you know that you don't have to be little when 'm gone. 'M not gonna make you be big, but I want you to be fully aware that the option is there." Harry said to an adult Louis when they started talking about his impending trip.

"I know it's there, but I think I'd like to keep the schedule we are on. If I break the schedule, it will mess up the rest of it and we already made it, and I think it'll be okay."

"What ever you want is okay, but if we can't find a babysitter that you're okay with, you're gonna have to be big."

"Or we could broaden our horizon of babysitters, Harry." Louis said tauntingly.

"Not while 'm half way around the world, Louis." Harry answered.

"I'm just just sayin', sometime we're gonna have to."

"I don't think we do, but if you really want we can, just not while it will take me 12 hours to get back to you. Yeah?"

"Fine." Louis grumbled.

"Who do you want this time?"

Louis though about this. Zain is kind of out of the question now, and Niall was having such a great time getting completely car parked every night that Louis almost felt bad about even thinking to ask him to replace his daddy for a few days. He could deal with Lou watching him and he would have the added bonus of playing with Lux, but he felt more than a little uncomfortable thinking about her changing his nappies that had poo in them. So, he said "Liam?" tentatively.

"He hasn't babysat for you yet." Harry said.

"No shit Sherlock."

"Well, I thought I just said no to trying out new babysitters."

"But I want to try him, if he's okay with that. He always says that little Louis is so cute and he loves playing with me when you two hang out when 'm little or when we have down time on the road. And I trust him with my life, and 'm pretty sure you do too, so why not?"

"Louis, I just said no."

"And 'm allowed to speak my mind and say what I want. If anything goes wrong he could just call Niall or Lou, but Niall's been having a great time drinking for the last few weeks and I'm fine with Lou in an emergency but I don't necessarily want her to change my shitty nappies for five days. And while I don't not trust Zain, I don't want to make anything more complicated by asking him to do this. If you're going and I stay little, I would like to try Liam."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"And are you prepared if he says no?"

"Well, the rejection wouldn't feel that great, but if he said no, then I guess we'll figure it out."

"If you're sure, but he's going to have to come over and spend a day with us before I leave."

"Harry, he's kept an eye on me before. Why are you making this so difficult?" Louis pleaded.

"Because it's different from him playing with you for 20 minutes while I go to hair and wardrobe and makeup when we have too, it's a lot different than that. He's never even changed your nappy. What if he doesn't know when to put cream on and you end up with an awful rash? He doesn't know your schedule, he doesn't know what you like and what you absolutely won't touch and what you dislike but eat because it makes you a big strong boy, he doesn't know you when you're little. And I absolutely refuse to leave you with someone who is ill prepared to take proper care of you."

"Fine." Louis agreed, "But will you stop acting like this is such a big deal!"

"Whether you admit it's a big deal or not, Louis, it is and we both know it. And I want you to be prepared for him to be reluctant or to say no. 'M not trying to hurt your feelings or anything, but colouring with you for 20 minutes and changing your nappies and giving you a bottle and a bath is something completely different. It works for us and we both love it, but that doesn't mean he's gonna want to dive head first into it." Harry warned his boyfriend in the gentlest and kindest voice he could manage.

"Well, when you put it like that..." Louis started but paused to think for a moment, "maybe I will just ask Niall."

"No, no. If you want Liam, then we can as him. Liam seemed genuinely interested when he said he'd babysit for you, but I just want you to be prepared if he feels like he's being overwhelmed with watching you for 5 days for the first time ever."

"If you really think he'll say no, then we can just ask Niall, it's okay."

"I don't think he will, however, I want you to entertain the idea. I just, I don't want anything to go bad between you two because of this." Harry spoke gently.

"I understand that and thank you for your concern, but I think it's time. If he doesn't want to, then fine, I'll move on, but if he does, then I don't want him to think I don't trust him."

"He knows you trust him, Lou."

"He knows I trust him in life, I want him to know that I trust him when I am little as well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for te reads, comments and kudos if you liked. If it's absolute crap, tell me and I'll take it down.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys invite Liam over for diner. Louis has an important question for Liam, and he has an equally important answer for Louis.

Louis and Harry had only formerly invited Liam over two other times. The first to tell the other boys about their relationship, the other to explain to them what Louis and Harry were doing. Both had gone well, Liam wasn't the type of person to judge others for what worked best for them, but it all felt the same. They asked him over by calling his mobile.

Hey mate, you doing alright?

Yeah 'm fine, you?

Good good. Erm, so listen, we were, ah, we were wondering if you'd like to come over for dinner Friday night. Maybe hang out for a bit, yeah?

Sure mate, that's sounds good.

Okay, yeah okay good. I'll see you then mate.

Was how the conversation went. Liam showed up the next night, dressed in nice trousers and a button down shirt with a bottle of wine. The other lads smiled widely as they opened the door to greet their guest, thankfully taking the wine and guiding Liam to the dining room, even though he's been to their place more times than anyone can count. There was no mention of babysitting during dinner, only banter about how bad the other's footy team was and they asked how Sophia was and in return, Liam asked Louis how the twins were. They talked a little bit about how Niall was having the time of his life recently and how they were slowly but surely being okay as a four price now. It wasn't hard to fall into the familiar banter for any of them. After an hour and a half, a glass of wine for everyone, and an amazing meal, the three of them moved into the lounge.

Liam was a smart man, no one could ever deny that, and he knew the pair were up to something. He had no idea exactly what they were going to ask him, but he was sure it was something. Louis laughed for just a touch too long at the end of Liam's jokes. Harry had structured the night had been just a bit too tight. It was after a round of beer that Liam decided to put them out of their miseries.

"Alright, what's up, mate? What can I do for you lads?" He asked pointedly to Louis.

"Do I have to need something from you to have you over for a meal?"

"Nobody's fooling anybody, why did you have me over?"

"We, erm, Louis needs to chat with you about something." Harry said, looking over to Louis. "Excuse me."

Liam nodded his head then turned to Louis, who was giving a mocking 'thanks' to Harry for his troubles. Louis picked at his nails for a few moments while under Liam's attention and only looked up once the younger lad coughed. All it took was a small smile from Liam and Louis found his voice again.

"Right, sorry." He started and liam nodded. "Well, I guess I should start out by saying thank you for coming. You've probably know there was a motive the entire time, but thank you for coming."

"I did, but don't mind it."

"Well, you know that Harry is due in LA in a week, yeah?" Liam nodded. "Well, I, erm, I guess I should have started with something else. You should know that I won't be upset with you if you say no, or you need to think about it, or anything. And Harry won't either. I guess it's a big favour to ask. But Harry's to be in LA next week, and 'm scheduled to be little while he goes away and I guess I need someone to watch me."

Liam nodded he head in understanding, but didn't say anything. Louis took it as a sign to continue.

"I guess I though 'Liam', because you always say that you wouldn't mind watching me and when 'm little, I really like you, and normally Niall watches me, but he's been getting plastered the last few weeks and I though we could give you a shot to do it. But like I said before, if this is uncomfortable for you, or you think it's too much, or whatever; we won't be offended or upset or anything."

"I'd like to know the specifics of it before I give you an answer, Louis." Liam answered because he wanted to do this for Louis. He wanted to be what Louis needed from him because he loved this man. Not in a romantic way-because while he didn't care that the two of them were gay, he certainly wasn't- but as a brother. They had been brothers for the last 4 almost 5 years, and he so desperately wanted to be able to help his brother when he was called upon; however, he didn't want to string this boy along. He couldn't say yes to these two lads until he knew exactly what he would need to do and when and for how long and countless other things. He played well with Louis, loved it when he was little, but being a playmate with Louis and taking complete care of him for days were two completely different things.

"Yeah, of course, erm, I feel like Harry would be best to go over things with. I mean, I will be there and we'll talk about everything, but I feel like it'd be best if you talked to Harry."

"Yeah, okay. Tonight?"

"Erm, if you'd like we could, but I feel like it would be best to do this while 'm little. Then you will know how Harry, well basically how Harry handles everything and He can teach you everything. Harry's gonna be really detailed and uptight about this whole thing. It's gonna take a while."

"I understand." Was Liam's answer.

"You, you do understand that 'm in nappies full time when 'm little, yeah?" Louis asked tentatively.

"I do."

"And that you'd be changing them, even the dirty ones?"

"You thought I was going to let you sit in a shitty nappy the entire week?"

"No, I was just making sure." Liam nodded. "And that this isn't about humiliating me as a baby. Or a sex thing."

"Louis, you don't have to explain to me what and why you do things. I know this isn't about humiliating you, it's about making you feel loved and comfortable and secure. And I know this isn't a sex thing, but you and Harry have sex while you're little and while you're big, which is fine, though I wouldn't feel comfortable with anything sexual happening while 'm watching you."

"You wouldn't even let me rub one out while you're here?"

"We can talk with Harry about all this, but 'm assuming that you're not to be out of your nappy unless you're being changed or you have special permission?" Louis nodded. "And I don't know if I want to be in the room while you beat one out. And never mind the fact that 'm not okay with that, I don't think Harry would be."

"You've got a good point there, mate."

"Yeah, but we'll talk to Harry about this all, don't worry."

"I think I made the right choice." Louis said quietly. Liam nodded, only hoping that he could be what Louis needed in Harry's absence.

"Harry, you can come out now." Louis called, knowing that Harry was pretending to clean the kitchen, listening to their entire conversation. Harry emerged soon after, drying his hands on his trousers and looking to Liam. "Hey." He said, not knowing what else to say in this situation.

"Hey." Liam replied.

"So..." Was the only thing that Harry could think of in response.

"I don't want to say no and I don't plan on it, but I would like to know exactly what I'd be saying yes to before I do."

"Yeah, sure sure. Erm, when would work for you?"

"Louis said that it would probably be best when he's little, just so I would know what to do when and how. But I need to know dates tonight, if that's okay. Also, I would prefer to like, I guess 'm not that educated on terminology, but like, how strict? I'm supposed to be."

"Yeah, I would say that 'm relatively strict myself." Harry said, Louis nodding his head in agreement.

"But, honestly, Lou is a pretty good little. He does things without thinking or using his head quite a bit, but he's well behaved."

"So, like, on a scale of 1-10?"

"I would say he's a 10, but Harry would probably say an 8 or so." Louis said. "There's a list of actions that are frequently a problem and a corresponding list of punishments."

"Oh, okay."

"Well go over everything later. I leave Thursday next, and come back the following Monday around midday. Louis is going to age down tomorrow morning, so any time before Wednesday is good for us." Harry said.

"Erm, yeah. Say, Tuesday?" Liam asked and the other lads nodded.

"Okay, good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it's absolute crap, tell me and I'll take it down. Thanks for the reads, comments and kudos if you liked. Again, sorry for any inaccuracies.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam learns a lot more than he thought possible and Harry and Louis are better teachers than they thought. Liam feels like he's ready to watch Lou, Harry is confident in Liam, and Lou feels secure with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter is REALLY long, but I'm a very detail oriented person and it would bother me a lot if it were any other way. I apologize if you don't like it, but I didn't really know how to split it up. So without further or due, here it is.

Liam knew Harry was going to take this seriously. He knew and expected that. He did not, however, expect to be emailed documents and given websites to use for research and such. It caught him a little off guard knowing how unprepared he was in this verse, and after all he had read, it seemed it was a pretty big one. So when he showed up round Louis and Harry's, he came prepared. He brought his notes and he had a pen and a pad of paper so he could take more, he brought his laptop incase he needed to do more research, and a change of clothes, for he was offered to stay the night.

Just seconds after he knocked, a bouncing Louis was at the door welcoming him in. "Hey Lili!"

"Hey buddy. What are you up to?"

"Nothin'. Daddy said I could get the door since we knew you were coming! We woke up an hour ago and we're just about to have breakfast."

"Mmhmm. That sounds good, what're ya havin?"

"Well, 'm drinking my bottle now, but after daddy promised promised promised that we can have French toast. Do you like French toast, did you want some?"

"I do like it, thank you, but I already ate."

"Louis, will you please invite our guest in, it's not very polite to have him standing in our doorway." Harry called, from what Liam assumed was the kitchen.

"Sorry!" Louis squeaked and quickly opened the door further. "Please come in Liam, we've been expecting you all morning."

"You make me feel as if I were late, Lou."

"No, no. Not late, but we woke up extra early, well I woke daddy up a little early cause my nappy was wet and cold. Cause that's a rule, I gotta tell when my nappy is wet or dirty." Louis said with great seriousness and blatant honesty.

"That's sounds like an important rule and 'm glad I wasn't late." Liam smiled and walked into the house.

Liam has walked this path more times than he can remember, but he's never felt quite like this while he has. He felt nervous, he felt like he had a big job to do- to learn to do. He felt as though he was reporting for duty or something, but a duty that he so desperately wanted to fulfil.

"Hey mate." Harry spoke when he rounded the corner with the little leading the way.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, mate. Good. You?"

"Good." Liam answered.

"So, I guess we're just gonna jump right in if that's okay with you. Ask any question you'd like, if either of us are uncomfortable with it, we'll let you know. Did you get the stuff I emailed to you?"

"Yeah, I got the schedule- marked down a couple questions if we can look at that later- I did some reading and a quite a bit of research on the inter web. I brought a pen and pad if you wouldn't mind me writing a few things down as we go today. And, I guess I'd like to apologize ahead of time, but I'm going to have a lot of uneducated questions. And when I do ask questions today, I'm going to talk about the reading and the research I did, and I know that everyone's experiences are different and I don't want you lads to feel like I'm comparing you to someone else, but I have nothing else to go on. So I guess, I just don't want to offend you, and I want you to answer with what you two prefer, and not the 'right' answer."

"Questions are great, Liam, we know that you've put a lot into this already and you only want to understand how we do things better. We know that you're not trying to compare us and I think there are very few things that you could say to truly offend us. I've got to tell ya, mate, 'm really glad you're taking this so seriously, it makes me feel a little bit better about leaving for such a long time."

"I'm glad you trust me, mate. And I am, taking this seriously, I want to do the best I can. For you and for Lou."

"You're gonna do fine, Lili, I don't know why you two keep making such a big deal about the whole thing." Louis interrupted.

"Baby, we've talked about this. You know this is a big deal."

"But it's a happy one, so you two need to stop freaking out."

"It is a happy one." Harry agreed, "Are you finished with your bottle?"

"I'd like to be." Was Louis' response. "Finish it up and then you can eat your French toast. I'm gonna put you in your chair, call for us when you're all done."

"Okay." Said Louis happily as he went to his chair and sat in it, waiting for Harry to buckle the straps and put the tray on.

Harry took Liam to the dining room where he had stacks of papers laid out. His eyes went wide upon seeing everything, but he swallowed down his comment and sat across from Harry at the table. It looked like he would be cramming for a uni final instead of what he was, but if this made Harry feel better, than so be it.

"So, I have some rules." Harry began.

"I got them in the email." Liam tried to explain.

"No, rules for you. Listen. At the end you may ask questions." Liam nodded his head.

"You will never, and I mean never call my boy bad. He may do bad things, he may make bad decisions, but he is not a bad boy. He can be a bit naughty, and he can be good, but it's not okay to call him bad. He can be a good boy and a naughty boy but never a bad boy. And now would not be the appropriate time to make a Naughty Boy joke.

"Every two hours you need to check his nappy. If it's dry, then you can leave him in it, but if it's wet or dirty you must change him. As well as if you smell it or he tells you. He's gotten better about it, but he still gets embarrassed about it sometimes.

"So help me god, Liam if he uses his safe word and you don't stop what you're doing that instant and ask him in a respectful tone what he needs and what you can do for him, I will kill you. Do you hear me?" Liam nodded frantically, enthusiastically. "He's had a bit of a persistent rash, so he may ask to leave the nappy off later on in the week. If he does, we will FaceTime and I can tell you what to do from there. If he has anything happens medically, then you should to take him to emergency immediately. Safe word before you get to the car, though, so he knows what head space he should be in. Other than in an emergency, you don't take him anywhere while he is little. Period.

"I know that you know this isn't about humiliation, don't let it turn into that. Cuddles are on the sofa or rocking chair only. You will not make any advances towards him while he is little, or ever for that matter. He would try to move fire and water for his care takers when he is little, don't let him think you expect that from him. I'm not accusing you of any of these things, but I need you to know that these kinds of things have repercussions, and I will get you for them. Questions, comments or concerns?"

"No. Well, yes, kinda." Liam answered quickly, then took a breath and calmed himself. "Yes. For nappy check and changes. I do change him whenever he asks, wet or dirty, yeah? And then again on every two hour mark unless completely dry?" Harry nodded his head. "And you have cream and powder that I'm to put on him?" Again Harry nodded."He doesn't have any medical issues I should be made aware of. I know in case of an emergency, but I shouldn't expect anything, no allergies that I don't already know about?"

"His stomach is a little sensitive to eggs, but he's not allergic to them. Like, of you give him a fried egg, he might have a spot of diarrhoeae, but if it's in something he's fine. But he also likes them, so he may ask for them for breakfast or something. You know about everything else." Harry answered

"Any words other than 'biological'? Like, I read that some people have, like, I guess a 'slow down' word. Some use the stop light and some just have two words, I guess."

"It's just biological. He hasn't used it but once and I don't expect it but I insist that you heed it."

"May I ask the story behind it?"

"You may ask him if you'd like, it's not much my story to tell. I will say, though, that he is in a much more secure mind than he was when he said it before."

"Sorry, that was not my place to ask."

"It's fine. Like I said before, myself or Louis will tell you if we don't want to answer or feel uncomfortable. He is expected to tell you when he feels uncomfortable or scared about anything, and you are to do the same. If something happens and you feel uncomfortable or are upset or not happy about, you two need to sit down and talk about it, he doesn't do well with unresolved tension."

"Understandable. What about cuddles?"

"He asks for cuddles quite a lot. When there's something new or difficult he experiences, he likes to be cuddled and have a bottle; sometimes juice, sometimes water, if it was a lot, then formula or milk. If he asks for them before bed, that's fine, but you must take him out of bed and sit in the rocker. I try to separate our daddy/little cuddles and our boyfriend/boyfriend cuddles. If you cuddle him in bed, his mind may be telling him to expect sex."

"Okay, right. And, erm, there won't be anything sexual between the two of us, but when he asked me to watch him, he said something about having a wank while 'm here. And I don't want to interfere with anything, but helping or having anything to do with something like that makes me uncomfortable. I don't know if you lads follow a schedule or something like that, but what would you like me to do in a situation like that. Or if this really just isn't my place, than please for the love of god, shut me up."

"It's okay, it's a valid concern. Usually big boy cuddles and sex happens on Sunday nights, but sometimes he asks for it more often. If he asks to have a wank or special cuddles then call me, I'll have him go into the bedroom and sort him out before sending him back to you."

"May I ask about the bottle?"

"Yeah. It's formula. He really doesn't like it, but I feel better knowing that it helps him get all the nutrition he needs. It's just 8 ounces in the morning and 10 ounces at night, really it's not all that much, but I think he needs it."

"So he must finish it completely?"

"Every time. I give it to him before breakfast in the morning and before he brushes his teeth at night, He doesn't mind all that much when he can move on from the taste of it immediately." Liam scribbled this down on his pad along with the other things that Harry had just told him.

"What should he call me? I read that some do 'Sir' or 'Daddy' or 'master', as well as other things, but I don't know how comfortable I am with those. And I know he's been calling me 'Lili' for a while now, but I wanted to start with whatever you want and not let it become a habit."

"Never 'master', not ever. I don't encourage sir but sometimes Lou feels the need to use it when he's being punished, it's mostly just daddy. I think it goes without saying but 'm going to say it for the sake of complete clarity, it's not okay for Lou to call you Daddy. If he does use Sir during punishments, then don't dwell on it for long, just keep going. As long as it's okay with you and has a certain matter of respect with it, I'm okay with anything. If you're good with Lili then that's fine."

"Lili is good with me."

"Daddy, Lili, 'm all done!! Can I get up now? Please, I wanna play!" Louis called out from his spot in the kitchen.

"We'll be right there princess." Harry answered Louis. Then turning to Liam said, "you can call him baby or Lou or buddy or bub or variations of that. Princess is not acceptable, nor are any of the typical feminine gender assignments. Understand?"

"Sweetie or sweetheart?"

"Not acceptable. Sweet boy, is, however."

"Understood."

The two boys walked out to the kitchen to find Louis already out of his chair, face covered in syrup and hands just as sticky. "Daddy, Daddy, look how sticky I am!" He shouted.

"I see you're all sticky baby, but you know you're not supposed to get out of your chair by yourself. You need help from an adult." Harry said with a gentle scold in his voice as he cleaned off Lou's face and hands with a wipe.

"I know, but the longer I sit in the chair, the less time I have to teach Lili how to be my baby sitter!"

"Well, you've given him an excellent way to learn. What happens when we get out of out of our chair without help from an adult?"

"We, I- but daddy!"

"What happens when we get out of our chair without help, Lou?"

"Corner time." Louis said, defeat evident on his face.

"That's right. Five minutes. Hands on your head, feet shoulder width apart. Objections?" Harry asked.

"No." He answered before he gave his daddy a hug before going to the corner, getting into position and beginning his time there.

"Before a punishment, we talk about what it will be. Louis wanted an opportunity to be able to say no to a certain punishment. If he says no to a punishment, you are to ask him why and if he has a valid point, think of another punishment that would satisfy both parties. For example, if he said no to corner time, I would suggest a longer nap or earlier bed time today- little boys who've gotten enough rest know how dangerous it is to be out of their chair in the kitchen alone." Harry explained.

"And if he said no to all three?"

"I would pick one for him. They are all reasonable punishments. If he says no, he needs to have a better reason than "I don't want to', or 'that's not fair'- unless it's really not a fair punishment for the crime. If he ever really disputes a punishment and all the alternatives you've offered, I expect for you to call me. I will give you a final decision on punishment at that time. I hope you don't feel slighted by this, but I don't want him taking an advantage of you and I don't want you unknowingly taking him beyond his limits."

"No, I know I hardly know little Louis, I inderstand completely. Everything that is on the list you gave me, those are good?"

"Those are good and he has already consented to them. For example, opening the door without my permission is high on the list- 20 spanks by the hand, 15 by the belt or with babysitters, 40 by the hand- because I need him to know how dangerous it is for him to do that. Whatever is on the list he gets no matter how much he cries, how much he begs, how much he says hedisagrees. The only word that stops them is biological, and he knows that."

"I see." Liam said as he continued to write things on the pad he brought, which he was becoming increasingly thankful for.

After the five minutes had passed, Harry showed Liam exactly how he likes the 'end of punishment speech' to go. He made sure Louis understood completely what he did and why it was wrong to do it. He gave him a hug and called Louis his wonderful boy, his beautiful boy, his smart boy, and his good boy. It was quite beautiful, actually, liam observed.

Then they played. Louis was enthralled by the new train set that he had gotten and was not being modest about it. He showed Liam and explained in great detail all the features the train had. He was shown how to correctly build a city and how not to do it. Harry spent some of this time explaining to Liam what is considered appropriate play. He was, for example, allowed to watch the telly, but only when Liam had given him explicit permission and from a list of pre-approved channels that Harry deemed alright. He could watch any of the films in the basket between nap and dinner. Louis, who was quietly playing on the floor next to them, got up and went over to the corner where the rest of his toys were. He returned empty handed, which Liam found odd, until-

"Daddy." Louis said quietly.

"Yes, baby?"

"I erm, did something?" He said, eyes concentrated on the floor.

"You did? Would you like to tell Lili and I what you did?" Harry asked patiently, but Liam could hear an underlying tone in Harry's voice.

"I- I, well-" Louis sighed and then leaned in close to Harry's ear and whispered, "My nappy, I pooed."

"Well let's get you a clean nappy then, yeah? Can we go and change it, let liam come with us and watch so he knows how to do it this weekend?"

"He- come with us? No, daddy, he can he wait out here."

"Bub," Harry requested and Louis looked into his eyes. "if you really want him too, then that's okay, but this week he's gonna change at least four dirty nappies for you. I would prefer it if you would allow him to watch me do it first. However, Lili is a very capable lad and can figure it out if you really don't want him in your room yet."

Louis nodded again and thought for a few seconds. He opened and closed his mouth once and then twice before he said, "He can come, but no talking.  And, and I would like my blanket, please."

"Okay, sweetheart. Me no talking or Lili no talking?"

"Lili." He answered, then turned to liam, "I'm sorry, Lili. 'M being rude to you. I just, I know you and I like you, but you've never changed my bits before, and-"

And Liam didn't even let him finish before he responded with, "Don't say sorry, Lou, it's really okay. I know this is a new and scary thing to be doing, but you're doing so well. If it's worth anything to you coming from me, you're doing so well, being so brave. Can I have a hug before we get you changed?"

Louis nodded and crawled out of Harry's lap and went into Liam's. He snuggled his head into his strong neck and stayed there for a moment before he sighed with relief and sat back up. "I'm ready." He said. Liam stood and picked up Louis, carrying him to the room that Harry had instructed him to. He had never been in here. It had a dresser, what Liam assumed to be the changing table a small cot and bags of nappies and other supplies. He gently laid the boy down on the changing table and moved so he wasn't seen by the boy. Harry had brought with him a green, medium sized, square blanket. He placed it wordlessly on his chest and Louis immediately pulled it over the first half of his face- enough that he could see Harry's eyes but nothing else.

"Okay baby, daddy's going to start. Do you want anything else?"

"Wipe please?" Liam threw Harry a questioning look and Harry smiled fondly towards his boy.

"He likes to play with them. I couldn't tell you why, but they seem to calm him. He'll play with it for hours of you let him. I usually give them to him whenever he asks, especially when I'm changing him, not before nap time, though, or he won't go to sleep." Liam nodded his head in understanding and reminded himself to stay quiet for the duration of Louis' change.

"Daddy's gonna give Liam a running commentary of what he's doing, okay baby?" Louis nodded and sunk his head behind the blanket a little more, squeezed his wipe a little harder. "I usually wear gloves when he's dirty, but he needs the skin to skin contact right now, I think. You can wear them for all his changes or some or none at all, it's up to you. You've changed a baby's nappy before, yeah?" Liam nodded, "It's basically the same, just a bit more. Always give him a heads up on when you're starting and I try to offer him a toy or wipe before I start every time. Sometimes he's content talking to me, others he wants a blanket to shield himself, others a little tinker toy does just fine. While your changing him, be conscious of the little things. If he tenses up your hands may be cold, or he may need to go again, or his clothes may be pulled into an uncomfortable position for him. He can readjust them if need be. If he needs to wee or poo again, offer him some privacy and make sure to reassure him that it's okay; if your hands are cold try to warm them and the wipes up a little bit. Keep telling him he's going a good job, even if he's being a bit wriggly." He turned from Liam to His little laying on the table. "Hey bug, do you want to lift up for me or me to lift you?" Harry asked, and Louis thought for a few seconds before he put his legs in the air like he would if he squatted and grabbed his feet, completely exposing himself to Harry. "Such a good boy, just like always. Always give him the option, what ever is most comfortable for him. You're doing so good, baby boy." Harry warmed the wipe in his hand before he started clearing away the poo that was left on Louis. "No matter how many wipes, get it it all, but that's kinda obvious. Where he has a rash, take care to be gentle, but these are the most important spots."

"Daddy, please." Louis cried softly.

"I know baby, I know. We're almost done. Just a few more minutes and then you'll be clean as a whistle." Louis nodded his head and closed his eyes tightly. "He doesn't like this next part, but it's a must. You need to pull back his foreskin and clean him really well when he poos. Not so much when it's just a wee, just run the wipe over him. The bacteria in the poo will grow and spread unless you wipe it completely out. He hates it so much because he's always quite embarrassed he gets a bit of a stiffy," Harry told Liam, "but you've got to pull back his foreskin and clean it proper."

Louis whined a, "No, please no, daddy. Not with Lili here."

"Yes, Louis, settle down, it's alright sweetheart. Lili's okay, it's okay baby. You're doing so well, let's just be done with this super quick." Harry comforted as he picked up Louis flaccid penis. As soon as the foreskin was pulled back and Harry began to clean him, he indeed chubbed up a bit at the stimulation. His face blushed crimson and Liam could feel his own face heat in sympathy for Louis. "He got a pretty nasty infection last year, and the doctor think this was the problem." Harry made quick work of it, though, applying cream and powder and telling him to lower his legs in order to tape a new nappy onto him in just a few short minutes. "You did such a good job baby boy. 'M so proud of you. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Can I, can Lili and I cuddle?"

"Of course you can. Do you want to take your blanket or leave it here?"

"Take it, but may I leave the wipe?"

"Of course you may. You did such a good job, princess, such a brave boy."

"Thank you, daddy, but can we be done talking about it? I know what I did was good and I know you're proud of me, but I would really like to let it go."

"Yes, my boy. Can Lili talk yet?"

"When we're down stairs. Can you carry me?"

"Come here, you monster!" Harry said and scooped up his boy. Harry carried Lou down the stairs and to the lounge while Liam followed behind them. Once Liam and Louis were snuggling comfortably on the sofa with a bottle of warm milk for Louis, Harry excused himself to make lunch for the lot.Which Louis decided was to be ham and cheese toasties.

Lunch went well with the three of them. Louis sat in his chair and ate torn off pieces of his toastie and drank a sippy cup of water. Harry explained to Liam what they usually had for their meals and offered to make a menu for his trip. Liam refused, saying that he didn't want to add onto any stress, and instead wrote down a few examples for each meal on his pad of paper. Liam asked Louis what his favourite meal was, what food he hated the most, his favourite sweets, and things like that. Pop was not allowed in their house, Liam learned, sweets were allowed once a day, but Liam could withhold them if he choose. Louis needed to eat an acceptable amount at each meal, interpretation was up to Liam.

"What about drinking? Like alcohol." Liam asked.

"Daddy sometimes let's me if I've been good that day, more so on Fridays and Saturdays. If we have a nice meal, then sometimes we each have a glass of wine with it. Daddy usually doesn't drink if he says no to me, but on rare occasions he does. 1 beer or 1 glass of wine if 'm allowed to, but nothing more. Sometimes I really crave it, beg for it, but others I couldn't care less for it. 'M not supposed to complain about it when daddy says no, that's a small spankin." Louis answered from his seat.

"That's pretty much it. Just give it to him in a bottle when you do allow it." Liam nodded and scribbled it on his pad.

He learned a few other various things about meal times and Louis' preferences before Lou declared that he was done. It was Liam this time to get Lou out of his chair and clean off his face and hands. The tray was harder than expected to detach from the chair, but after a few not so gentle tugs, he was successful. Louis was patient, however, through Liam's lack of nimble fingers and did not complain. After his hands and face were wiped down, it was time for Lou's nap. He wasn't very happy about this, but a stern reminder from daddy about being a good boy solved it quickly. Harry checked his nappy, which was dry, and sent him up the stairs with Liam to be put down for a nap. Louis took off his trousers, leaving him in a shirt and nappy, and climbed into bed. Liam pulled the duvet up to the boy's chin and tucked him in. "Snug as a bug in a rug." He said and kissed the top of Lou's forehead.

"Do you need anything before your nap?"

"I need my blankie, Lili. And can I have Bonbon too?"

"Who's Bonbon?" He asked as he walked to the change table to retrieve the green blanket for the boy.

"My stuffie. It's a bunny. I think it should be on the bed. The big bed, where daddy and I sleep at night."

"Okay, I'll be right back with Bonbon." Liam said and left the room. He quickly found Harry and Louis' room and saw Bonbon sitting in the middle of their bed. "Here we go." He spoke to Louis when he walked back into the boy's room.

Lou's face lit up with joy upon seeing Bonbon and he snuggled deeper into bed. "Okay, I'll see you in a little bit, bug, have a good nap."

"Okay, Lili." Once Louis responded and closed his eyes, Liam walked quietly out of the room, dimming the lights further and leaving the door open just a crack before returning down the stairs. Harry was waiting for him in the lounge, sitting on the sofa with a hot cuppa in his hands.

"He go down alright?"

"Yeah, he was fine. Erm, he wanted Bonbon, I think it was, so I went in your room to get it. I hope that's okay." He answered.

"Yeah, of course that's fine. I pulled out another copy of his schedule, you said you had some questions about it?"

"Yeah." Liam affirmed, pulling out his own copy. "So does he have to wake up at 7:30 or is that just the time that he usually does. And should there be a time that we're definitely up by?"

"He's just normally up around 7:30, but I would say to definitely be up around 9:30. If he's not up early enough, he'll fight like hell when he's supposed to take a nap."

"And sleeping arrangements?"

"You'll be in the guest room between our's and Louis' room."

"I mean for him. I assume he sleeps in you lad's bed at night because that's where he left Bonbon, but is it always nap time in the cot?"

"Usually, yes, but when someone is watching him, we usually let him choose. One time he didn't want to sleep in our bed because it upset him not to have someone to cuddle with, sometimes he doesn't want to be in his cot, but once he decides where he wants to sleep, there is no changing. If he wants the cot, then he's in the cot for the night."

"And what happens when he comes out of bed at night?"

"The first time I turn off whatever I'm watching on the telly and cuddle him on the couch until he's almost asleep and then carry him upstairs. The second, corner time for 5 minutes, cuddles and then upstairs. The third is corner for 10 minutes, cuddles and upstairs. The forth time is spanking, cuddles and upstairs. The fifth time I sit in his room with him, my back to him until I know that he is asleep. The next day, he usually gets a longer nap and earlier bedtime, depending on how far he went the prior night." Liam scribbled furiously on his pad and nodded.

"And the schedule says you like to take him out in the afternoon, where exactly did you have in mind to go?"

"The back garden. It's surrounded by tall trees and it's secure. There's a fence around the property, but it looks like it ends with trees. There's a path, and if you follow it, it will lead you to a little park. Just some swings and a slide, but Lou can run around. Or I take him back there for a swim, or we can play with play dough, sometimes we throw a frisbee or a ball. Whatever he is up for."

"And bedtime? Does he start getting ready at 8:45 or does he need to be in bed by then?"

"Start around 8:45. Sometimes he's really tired and will want to go quickly, others he'll take his sweet time. I'd say in bed by 10."

"And here it says bottle-brush teeth-bathe-tea. Is that the particular order? Because he'd be drinking tea after he already brushed his teeth."

"Yeah, in that order. He's been doing it his whole life, and I can't explain it, but he's insisted upon it. It has to do with what him and Mark when he was younger."

"Okay, just wanted to make sure. Now, would I be bathing him, or-?"

"It may vary from night to night. If he doesn't want you to do it, then he knows that you will watch to make sure he didn't miss anything- he tends to shy away from actually washing his arse and bits. I would expect the first day he'll want to do it himself, but after that, he'll probably want you to do it. And if he's really tired, you can skip bath time every other day. Unless he has, like, stuff in his hair or something. If he doesn't smell and he's not visibly dirty, then you can do every other day if he prefers."

"Do I let him play in the tub for a bit, or just wash him and get him out."

"Let him play. We have plenty of bath toys, he has tablets that can change the colour of the water, he has crayons as well. Maybe like, 15-20 minutes before you start taking them away. Leave him one, though, to play with while you're washing him. Once your done, take him out and towel dry him on our bed, and there is baby lotion on our dresser. It really is an intimate act, so if he wants to skip this part, I'll allow it; just get his elbows and his feet. Then put him in a sleep shirt, buttoms if it's cold, and take him down stairs for his tea. It's usually just one cup, and I'm not too proud to admit this, but sometimes if he begs enough I'll let him have two. Then it's one or two stories and then he's off to bed. I like to tell him stories from when I was little, Zain prefers to tell him cute stories of him and Perrie, and Niall tells him stories of Theo. He'll like whatever you tell him, or you can read one of his books."

"And is there anything 'm supposed to be doing during his nap time?"

"Sometimes I clean up, do some laundry. I mostly use this time to run errands, though. I use it if I need to go to a meetings a lot, sometimes I take a nap as well. If you do leave and you're not gonna be back for when he wakes up, tell him in advance and give him a variety of things to entertain him while you're gone and clearly outline the consequences if he does not choose an appropriate activity. Always have your mobile on and available. Leave a snack out for him as well. I would say not to be out any longer than an hour and a half after he wakes up from his nap, and he knows to call if he needs something. He is also allowed to take off his nappy if it's wet or dirty and clean himself, though he usually doesn't replace it by himself, so be prepared for that when you come back. Erm, you can put together an activity for him to do in the afternoon while he's asleep, really, this is your time to relax." Harry answered. "Did you have any more questions?"

"How well does he sleep through the night?"

"Very occasionally he does have nightmares, and he'll wake up a sweaty mess and crying and need you to calm him down. Sometimes he'll use his nappy in the middle of the night and ask you to change it. If he does wake you up, you need to be extremely understanding and supportive about it. Praise him for telling you, for using his nappy, even. He's been feeling guilty about waking me up for a soiled nappy. Other than that, he's pretty good about it."

"And what calms him best for a nightmare, because personally I prefer a cup of tea and some alone time, but Soph likes to talk about it while I rub her back."

"He usually prefers a bit of both. He likes it when I play with his hair as he drinks a bottle of warm formula. But once you give him the formula he's going to want to brush his teeth and he's gonna be all sweaty, so me may want a quick bath. And once he's done those three things, he going to want another cup of tea. It's very 'If You Give A Mouse A Cookie' esque, but I guess it does kinda make sense. I usually give him whatever he asks for because they don't happen often and they really shake him up. The whole bedtime routine seems to put him right back out, so I do basically anything he asks of me."

"A true sycophant you are, Harry."

"Not with him, though, not usually. Only when he's sick or injured or after a nightmare."

"That's fair enough."

The two boys bantered back and forth for the rest of Lou's nap time, which was only another 45 minutes. Louis' light snores eventually stopped coming through on the monitor and another five minutes after that, you could hear signs of waking up. A yawn first, then sounds of joints cracking, knuckles popping, and light stretches being done. Liam paused as Harry stood up first, he wasn't sure if he was welcome, but a head nod from Harry in the direction of the stairs quickly answered him. Louis was sitting cross legged on the bed waiting for them, stuffie and blankie in his arms. His face lit up when he saw his daddy enter the room, but he stayed in his bed until Harry picked him up. He snuggled his head into Harry's neck and took a deep breath, feeling comfort in the familiar scent.

"Good afternoon, baby." Harry spoke gently.

"Hi daddy." He replied, "Hi Lili."

"Hey bug." Liam answered.

"Are you ready for a change, my sweet boy?" Harry asked as he felt the weight of his little's nappy.

"Yeah, but, I was thinkin that maybe, maybe Lili wanted to give it a go?" He turned from Harry to Liam. "I mean you don't have to if you don't want to, I was just tryin to give you some practice if you wanted. And daddy or I could tell you if you do something wrong- not that I think you're gonna, it's just. If you want too."

"I think that's a perfect idea, baby. You're being such a brave boy for Lili and I, and such a smart boy too." Harry comforted.

"I'd love to change your nappy, bug, thank you."

"Okay, but I have a request."

"We will listen to your request, but we may need to talk about it until we both agree." Harry spoke.

Louis nodded before opening his mouth. "Well, it's more for Lili, but daddy always gets a say too, you both gotta say yes. But I'd like for Lili to wear gloves all the time. Uncle Zee and Ni both do, because I, it's just something that's, I don't know. It's just daddy. And I know they make your hands sweaty sometimes and they're uncomfortable, but it would only be while your changing me."

"I'm very proud of you, my boy. I know you spent a lot of time figuring out exactly what you wanted and about how you were going to say it." Was Harry's response. "If Lili's okay with that, then it is okay with me."

"I would be happy to wear gloves if it made you feel more comfortable, bug." Liam answered. "Do you want your blanket and Bonbon?"

"Just Bonbon.  A wipe too, maybe, please?"

"Of course you can have a wipe." Harry took Louis to the changing table and gently laid his boy down.

He gave him a kiss to the forehead and stood behind his head, out of the way of Liam, but there for added comfort and support for his boy. Liam took this opportunity to put on the requested gloves and then handed the little a wipe. "Okay buddy, I'm gonna start now. You or daddy tell me if 'm doing something wrong, yeah?"

"Okay." Said Louis, Harry simply nodded his head.

Liam exhaled and prepared himself for his next task. He could do this. He pulled Lou's shirt up a bit before untapping the sides of the nappy and pulling the front down. "Do you wanna lift up, Lou, or am I gonna do it for you?"

"You please." Lou answered shyly, covering his face with Bonbon.

Liam gave a questioning look to Harry who quickly explained, "Just hook your arm behind his knees and pull them to his chest. You'll have to let him back down between taking the nappy out wiping him and replacing it, though, because it will become uncomfortable for him and it's hard for you to do all those things one handed."

"Okay, up we go." Liam said as he pulled the little's legs up. He made quick work of pulling the nappy out from under him and warming the wipes in his hands. "You're doing well, bug, really well. How'm I doing?"

Louis clenched his eyes tight and nodded his head. "Good."

"You okay?" Liam asked as he pulled Lou back up. He quickly wiped his bum and put him back down.

"Yeah. Maybe, maybe no more talking. It's a lot."

"It's okay baby," Harry said as he played with Louis' hair and kissed his forehead, "you're doin' great and Lili's almost done, almost done, sweetheart." Liam was silently working on cleaning his bits. The amount of coarse hair was not helping, but eventually he decided he had gotten it all.

"One last up." Liam warned quietly before he picked Louis' bum off the table one last time. He put the nappy in place first before applying cream onto the red, inflamed parts and set him down gently before doing the same to his front. He taped the nappy in place and removed his gloves before helping the little sit up. "You did such a good job. Thank you for letting me help." Liam praised.

"You did a good job too, Lili."

"Thank you, bug. Would you like a snack?"

His eyes lit up at that, "Yes please! Can it be grapes, Lili, grapes are my favourite!"

"I think a certain daddy got grapes and cheese out for you while you were asleep, and I bet if you asked really nicely, he'd give them to you."

"Did you really, daddy?"

"I did." Harry answered. "Can we leave Bonbon up here while we go down stairs, 'm sure he'd be more comfortable laying on the bed."

With that suggestion, Louis threw the stuffie onto the bed and bounded towards the stairs. He didn't go down, not yet, because he needed daddy's hand for that. Once Harry and Liam were both there, he grabbed a hold of Harry's hand and pulled him down the steps. He loosened up when Harry stumbled, but was still very enthusiastic to get to his snack.  Harry settled him down in his chair and gave him the grapes, cheese, and a sippy cup of water, and excused himself and Liam into the lounge.

"I did okay with his nappy change, yeah?" A nervous Liam asked as soon as they were out of Louis' earshot.

"Yeah, you did really well. You did good with the warnings, it was good that you checked in with him throughout it, and you responded really well when he asked you to be quiet. The only thing I would say is to try and be a bit gentler. I know you were trying to get him off the table as soon as possible, but sometimes it's better to have him there for a moment longer and have him be a bit more calm than to just get him off as soon as possible." Liam nodded, making a mental note about it. "But the reason I pulled you aside, I want you to know that the afternoons are typically a bit harder than the mornings. It may be that I spend  a bit of time in the office on calls some days or it may be because he's been little all morning and a part of him wants to be big agian. He tries to act out, I think he's trying to see if I will just throw in the towel and make him be big again. Bottom line: afternoons will probably hold a few punishments and tears, just don't be frightened by it."

"Yeah, okay. I had a feeling that this morning was going a bit too well."

"Mornings are usually really good. Afternoon is when the kicking and screaming comes out. Just don't be discouraged if you have a particularly rough one. Sometimes I put him to bed early and tell him that he can try again the next day, that he's used up his allotted naughtiness for the day."

"So is there anything I can do, or-?"

"Don't let him get to you, don't let him think he's in charge. Do little things to make him remember that he's little. Give him a bottle, pull his food apart into little bites, do more things for him, take a little longer changing him. It's not about embarrassing him, just reminding him that he's little."

"Daddy! 'm all done, I want out!" Louis called from the kitchen.

"We're coming baby." Harry answered, him and Liam already moving back out to the kitchen.

Louis waited patiently this time while Harry removed the tray table and helped him out of the chair. He ran off to the lounge and decided that they were going to spend the afternoon watching a movie. He chose The Blind Side, and with Harry's help he put it in and pushed play. It wasn't much of a kid movie, but Harry deemed it appropriate, and that's all Liam really needed to be concerned with. The tittle page came and the credits went, and all three were in the same position. Louis and Harry had a few tear tracks down their faces, and if anyone noticed, they didn't say anything.

"I think it's about time for dinner, is anybody hungry?" Harry asked

" I just ate my snack, daddy, 'm not hungry yet. Try again in an hour."

"Try again and loose that attitude, Mr."

"Lili, you tell daddy-"

"No, sir. If you need daddy to know something, you can tell him yourself, politely." Liam responded

"I think you need a moment to yourself, Lou. Why you don't you spend ten minutes in the corner." Harry not-so-lightly suggested.

"No!" the little shouted.

"Purpose another punishment or go stand in the corner, Louis, you do not speak to me like that, and you do not speak to Lili like that."

"I'll speak to you however I bloody well want to! I will not go stand in the corner. Maybe you should go spend some fucking quality time in the corner." Louis said, reaching his hand out and shoving Harry's chest.

Liam was shocked. It wasn't a hard shove, Harry didn't even stumble back, but the act surprised Liam.

"Louis William Tomlinson! You do not curse at me, and you certainly do not push! Hands are not for harming. You will march yourself over to that corner right now and wait for ten minutes before we will discuss further punishment for cursing and pushing."

"And if I don't?"

"You have until the count of three to suggest another punishment or get to that corner or I will take away sweets for tonight." Louis didn't move, " 1.. 2 .. 3. That's fine. The telly is next, young man. Corner or give me an alternative. " Louis' eyes went to the size of saucers, but he didn't move. " 1.. 2 .. 3. You won't get any wipes for a week, that includes while 'm away."

"You can't do that!" Louis shrieked.

"I can and I will. Corner or an alternative. 1 ..-"

"I'm going! I'm going! I get wipes" Lou yelled as he ran to the corner. "I'm here, I'm in position, I get to keep getting wipes."

"Your time starts when you're quiet, Louis."

"I get wipes, please, I get to keep getting the wipes, and then I'll be quiet."  Louis said, tears dripping down his face.

"If you continue to be a good boy and listen to daddy and Lili, then yes, you may keep getting them. Please calm down now, Lou." Harry said. It was clear that he meant business, however, there was a soft and comforting aspect of his tone.

That was the end of Louis talking. He closed his mouth immediately, and even though it was very apparent he was still crying, he tried his best to keep the sobs wrecking through his body contained. During his corner time, Harry kept a constant eye on the boy. He quietly whispered to Liam explaining what would happen after Louis was done in the corner, pausing to ask if there were any questions. Liam did, he had a lot of questions to ask, but he choose to save those to save them for a time that Harry had enough time to answer them.

When the timer on Harry's mobile went off, Harry called to a tearful Louis, "If you're ready, come here, Louis. We still have a great deal to discuss." Quickly, Louis turned around and made his way to Harry. "You do know how much daddy loves you, don't you Louis?

"Lots and lots. You promised promised promised that you love me more than I can even know."

"I do, baby, and that's why I punish you. If I didn't love you so much, then I would let you do whatever you wanted."

"I know daddy. You are right, I was bad- no, not bad. I was naughty before. I made bad decisions and I was naughty. I wasn't being the sweet boy that I could be."

"I'm very glad that you know that, baby. Now, why were you just in time out?"

"Because I didn't loose the attitude when you asked, and I talked to Lili naughty, and I pushed you, and I cursed at you."

"Corner time took care of the talking naughty to Lili and I. What is the punishment for pushing?"

"25 swats."

"And what is the punishment for cursing at daddy? Remember, you cursed at me twice."

"Fish oil in my mouth for the first and five swats for every one after that."

"That's correct. Go to the kitchen and wait for your fish oil."

Louis hugged his daddy before leaving the lounge and sat in his chair to wait for daddy and Lili, awaiting his disgusting tasting fate. They came a moment later and Louis only shrank when he saw Harry get the big spoon from the drawer. He pulled the bottle that was kept on the top shelf of the refrigerator out and poured it until the spoon was full. Louis obediently opened his mouth when prompted, and took the liquid into his mouth. Harry reminded him that he had 1 minute until he could swallow and Louis nodded his head. The next minute was silent, only broken when Harry told him to swallow.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, baby?"

"I love you, and 'm sorry."

"I love you too, baby. I'm glad you're sorry, but you're still going to get a spanking."

"I know. And I still get sweets taken away tonight, and the telly, but 'm sorry."

"I'm glad, baby. Lets go and get this over with, yeah?"

"Lounge?" the little asked

"Yeah."

The three made their way to the lounge, and once there, Harry explained to Louis what was going to be happening. Harry was going to give the first twenty spanks, then, Liam was going to give the last ten. Louis was told that he was expected to keep his hands on the floor and to count, a little squirming would be okay, but if Harry had to reposition him, his bum would not be happy about it. They went through the familiar routine of removing Lou's nappy and cleaning him off before he draped himself over Harry's lap.

Harry started kneading the little's bottom while he directed his conversation to Liam. "Always take his nappy off, you should know how red he's getting. You will not bruise my boy, that crosses the line from spanking to hitting. I usually warm him up a bit before I start spanking, just a few minutes to get the blood flowing, it's optional, though, he won't be damaged if you don't. He will beg, he may cry and scream bloody murder, but once the punishment is agreed upon, then that's final, the only thing that stops it is the safe word.  He won't break, so don't be afraid to spank hard, again, just no bruising. You may lecture him while you're spanking him, however, I prefer to let him concentrate on the pain now and my words later. You many only spank with your hand, anything that calls for a belt or spoon or brush you will call me and I will tell you a number with your hand. It's not that we don't trust you, Li, it's just that requires knowing Lou more when he's little, knowing his limits. Knowing them even when he doesn't know them himself. Questions?"

"Don't be sorry, I understand." Liam spoke.

"How many swats am I giving you, Lou, do you have any objections?"

"20, daddy. No objections, daddy."

"I love you baby." Harry said before he started.

Liam knew the first swat was coming, saw Harry pull his hand into the air and heard the swoop of it coming down firmly against the bum of the boy draped across Harry's lap. He knew it was coming, however, he still jumped when he heard the sting it created and saw the blossoming red mark, and he was still surprised a bit when he heard the 'One, daddy,'. He was even more prepared for the second, but when he saw it come down in the exact same spot and heard the 'Two, daddy.' he still didn't know what to do with himself. Three and four came much like one and two, just on the opposite cheek. Five marked a shift in Louis' behavior, he felt the sting, he started apologizing between each number, barking them out as if they could save him from the pain. Five and six as well as seven and eight seemed particularly more painful, landing on the crease of where his thighs met his bum. Nine and ten were  on his left thigh and eleven and twelve were was on his right. Harry repeated the pattern until 'Twenty, daddy.' was spoken. 

A whole new wave of shock came over him when he realised that it was his turn next. He was going to have to spank this boy ten times. But he also knew that this is what Louis wanted - not necessarily to be spanked, but he wanted to be cared for, wanted someone to say that it wasn't allowed to curse whenever he wanted - this was what Louis asked for, and who was Liam to say no to him.  It seemed to dawn on Louis at the same time, too, that he realised Liam would be spanking him. The little felt mortified, felt like all the shame in the world had been brought upon his shoulders, and he knew there was no stopping it. Daddy had already said what the punishment would be, he agreed, and he knew there was no going back. He could beg, and he could cry and he could do everything he could possibly imagine, but he knew that nothing short of a safe word would help in this situation.

"Up now, go to Liam." Harry said after giving Louis a few seconds to compose himself.

Louis gave a nod and heaved himself off his daddies' legs. His studied the floor as he walked over to Lili, keeping silent, and put up no fight as Liam bent him over his knee. It took Liam a while to figure out how to position the boy, but Lou's was pliable throughout. Liam praised the boy for his patience shortly before he held Lou in place with a firm left hand low across his back.

"You will keep your hands and feet on the floor, I do not want you wriggling about. You shall count after each. How many times am I spanking you?"

"10, sir. Do I- May I ask a question, sir?"

"You may."

"Do I count from 1-10 or 21-30?" Liam didn't answer and there was a beat of silence before Louis clarified. "'M not trying to be smart, I swear. I just, I want to do it right for you and daddy."

"That was a good question, you can count from 21-30. Do you have any more questions or objections?"

"No, sir." 

Liam looked up to Harry, looking for any movement that would tell Liam not to punish the boy laying across his lap, but Harry only nodded his head. Liam swallowed and lifted his hand into the air. It was brought down in one swift movement and made a resounding crack sound against the already reddened flesh. 'Holy efffff- oww. Twenty one, sir." fell from Louis' mouth, and a 'You're already here for cursing, Lou, don't make worse for yourself.' in warning came from Liam's. Liam chose to focus on the boy's thighs and sit spots for the next nine swats. Louis was openly crying for his punishment to stop before it was over. After the words 'Thirty, sir.' left his lips, Harry was right by the boy's side, wrapping him into a tight hug. Louis continued to cry as Harry rubbed the little's back and pet his hair.

"You did so well, baby, 'm so proud of you."

"I'm sorry daddy." Louis cried.

"I know you are baby, I know. You are forgiven, baby boy. You did so well, my beautiful boy."

"I"m sorry Lili."

"I know, bug. And I'm sorry that you needed a spanking, but you did so well, Lou, so well."

"Thank you. Daddy?"

"Yes, princess?"

"Diner sounds like a really good idea."

"I think it does too, Boobear. What would you like to eat?"

"Erm, maybe, maybe peas and fried potatoes and, ohh, what about chicken nuggets?"

"That sounds wonderful." Liam commented, "Good with me."

"Good. I'll get started cooking. Lou, why don't you and Lili go play?" Harry suggested. "And behave yourself, Lili will punish you if you don't."

"Yes, sir. Come on Lili, now that you know what new train can do, it's your turn to play with it. And then I can build a city around the train with blocks and we can take all the people from--" Louis kept going, dragging Liam to the lounge as he continued to explain how they were going to play.

Harry looked upon his little and friend with a smile upon his face. His boy was absolutely adorable and his best mate looked just as enthralled in the idea of building a city of blocks around a train as Louis did. He kept an ear out for anything wrong happening out in the lounge, but he didn't hear anything but giggles from his boy and thoughtful suggestions from Liam. In just under 45 minutes, Harry had prepared diner and was calling the boys in from the lounge. After all three washed their hands and Louis was securely in his chair, diner was served. Harry made sure to cut up Lou's food, making them all bite sized for him, before placing them on the tray. Louis ate in true little fashion, eating with his hands and getting food every where. On his face, his shirt, in his hair, some in his lap; he even managed to get some in his mouth.

After everyone was done eating, Louis declared it to be cuddle time on the sofa with all of them. Somehow, the three were crammed onto the small sofa meant for two in a comfortable manner. An hour after that, Harry got up for Lou's bottle and the boy made a groan of complaint. When he returned, Harry pulled his boy into his lap and started stroking Lou's hair as he put the rubber teat into his mouth. After another groan, Louis gave it good mind to spit it out, but a not-so-gentle look from Harry convinced him otherwise. So instead, he focused all his attention on suckling the disgusting fluid as quickly as humanly possible. He finished it in about ten minutes, due to the small size of the hole in the nipple, and was up the stairs in a bound to go and brush his teeth. Liam and Harry followed after, finding the boy enthusiastically brushing away the taste of the formula from his mouth.   Harry showed Liam how to start the bath while Louis was brushing, showing him the correct temperature and the toys Louis liked to play most with.

"Ready to hop in, Lou?" Harry asked, beginning to strip Louis of his shirt and trousers.

"I, erm,no daddy. I gotta go. To, to the potty."

"Go ahead, baby, you can use your nappy."

"I wasn't trying to like, use the actual potty, I was just- you were just undressing me, I didn't want to make a mess."

"I know baby, thank you for that. Go ahead, Lili and I will step outside, if you'd like."

Louis shook his head no and went quiet. He focused his eyes intently on the wall ahead of himself as he forced his body to relax. His shagged and his head bowed before he nodded to Harry. Harry smiled a soft smile before he pulled the straps on the side of his nappy and pulled it off. After taping it up and depositing it into the bin, Harry picked up his boy and put him into the bath tub. For almost 30 minutes, Harry let Louis play in the tub. Harry was kneeling on a towel in front of the tub while Liam was sitting on the toilet, asking question about when Louis shoved him earlier in the day.

"But, like, I guess I don't understand. Like above the fact that he's your little, he's your boyfriend. So, like, is there line between 'little throwing a fit' and like, abuse when he's little?"

"There is, and we've talked about it. That's why the penalty is so high, and there are things he knows are completely unacceptable. Like, he knows that playful swatting is one thing, and leaving a mark or a bruise other than a love bite is another thing completely. He knows that is unacceptable and we stop for a month. He knows that I will absolutely not stand for any type of abuse in this relationship - from him or from me. And it's not like either of us wants to do any of that. He understands that there are limits within him being little and we absolutely do not cross them. It does not happen often, and I'm sorry if you were ill prepared for it, but please don't think he makes this a habit."

"No, no. I didn't intend to make it seem like he was like- that anything about this was abusive or anything. I just, I was just surprised by it. Which I shouldn't have, because toddlers hit and bite and kick and don't quite understand the concept of gentle touches. I guess, I hadn't read anything about it and it caught me by surprise. And I didn't mean to make it sound like he's a big, bad wolf or anything. 'M sorry if I offended. I just, I was just wondering."

"I'm not upset about you wondering, and I know that you weren't accusing Lou or I of anything. It's just, there are a lot of people in this verse and some people do not stress the importance of drawing those strict lines, even if someone is regressed. That's why he comes back to being an adult every two weeks, so he knows that nothing is dependent on him being little or big, that he doesn't need to do anything he doesn't want to. And maybe I stress it a little more than necessary, which is why I got defensive when you questioned me about it, because I want so bad for this never to become a bad thing, for either of us. "

"I understand, I just, I guess I just didn't phrase it the correct way. I know you and I know Louis, neither of you would ever. I should have phrased it better, mate, 'm sorry,"

"No use crying over spilled milk, yeah? Do you have any other questions?"

"Just how he prefers his baths, but you can just explain that as you go."

"Yeah." he nodded to Liam and turned his body to Lou, "Okay buddy, play time is over, which toy do you wanna keep while I wash you?"

"10 more minutes, please!" Louis begged.

"No, babe. Little boys need to be in bed soon and we still have tea and stories to do. Come on, now. Pick a toy or I will pick one for you."

"Fine." Louis huffed and put the blue monster on the side of the bath and helped Harry put the rest into the plastic tub sitting between them and the toilet. "Daddy, can you tell stories while 'm in the bath? Then Lili can tell me his after tea in the rocker?"

"But we gotta tell Lili how to bathe you, silly. How can I tell stories and teach Lili?"

"Lili, all you gotta do is put shampoo in my hair and then rinse it without gettin the bubbles in my eyes, same for conditioner. Sometimes daddy puts my hair into funny shapes and we take pictures- but only on the old ipod that isn't synced to anything. And then I like it when you start with my neck and get behind my ears, quite literally, down my back and my legs, then up the front. And then daddy pulls the drain and turns the shower head on for a minute to get all the sudiseys off. Tell stories, daddy."

"Well, I guess that's pretty much it. Ask any questions if you have them, Li. What story do you want tonight, buddy."

"The one of you and Gem. The one with about hide 'n' seek in the garden."

"Okay. So, when I was 7 or 8, Gem and I decided to play hide 'n' seek with my dad in the back garden. We had a little patch back there with a few vegetables and some flowers, there were some stepping stones that my granddad had made of stain glass and a few windchimes. It was dad's turn to count and Gem decided that she was gonna hide in with the vegetables." Harry started as he put the shampoo into the little's hair.

It turned out to be a story of how Gem cut her hand on a piece of the stain glass that she accidentally broke and how Des saved the day. Of course, Harry won that round of hide 'n' seek and Gemma eventually had to go to A&E to get her hand stitched up, but Harry told the story with a fond smile on his face. Louis sat in the bath, pliable under Harry's touch and the words of the story slowly causing his eyes to droop. Harry told another quick story as he painted suds across Lou's entire body and before Liam knew it, Harry was pulling the drain and sliding the curtain across the tracks. He turned on the shower head and told Louis not to mess around and splash the water out of the shower. Lou sputtered a few times, obviously taking in some water before they heard the shower being turned off.

Louis pulled the curtain back a second later and Harry wrapped a large, white, fluffy towel around his boy. Harry carried the little from the bathroom into their bedroom, where he pulled out a few different lotions and laid him on the bed.  Harry turned his attention to Liam. "Just pat him dry and then the lotion. It's kinda like the bath- he may want to do it himself, but you should make sure he gets it all. If he got a spanking that day, then put some of the cooling lotion on his bum, everything else gets the regular baby lotion."

"Except my willy, daddy. Don't forget to tell him that, because I don't want another incident with that like we had with Uncle Zee." Lou calmly explained from the bed. Liam gave him a questioning glance and the little continued to explain. "Daddy didn't tell Uncle Zee that I don't like babysitters puttin lotion on my willy, and I told him 'no' in a not so nice way and he insisted on it I think because he wanted to show me who was in charge and I disagreed and I got a spanking from it all. And I deserved that spanking because I talked back to Uncle Zee and I swatted at his hands when he tried to put the lotion on- hands are not for hitting and 'm not supposed to talk naughty to my babysitters- but he was only trying to do what daddy told him to do. And when daddy came home, Uncle Zee told him what had happened and everyone felt really bad about it. The point is, I don't like the lotion on my willy because it feels like lube and I don't want or like that when I'm not with daddy."

"Noted." Liam responded. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, bug, but 'm sure that Uncle Zee was only trying to do what was best."

"I know he was and for the most part, it was okay. 'M not happy that I had to get a spanking out of it, but it was a learning experience for us all and everything turned out okay."

"You are such an amazing little boy, did'ya know that?" Lou blushed and Liam turned to Harry, asking "Anything else with the lotion?"

"Don't do it if he didn't have a bath and not on his face. Other than that, no." Harry said, rubbing lotion onto Lou's feet and closing the cap. "All done, buddy, you ready for your tea?"

"Yes please, daddy." The little responded and walked over to Liam.  Outstretching his arms, asking to be picked up Louis said, "Up please, Lili."

Liam granted his request and picked the little up. He took him down the stairs and sat him down in his chair at the table. Harry quickly made tea for the little and set the mug down in front of Louis. Liam was surprised at first that the tea didn't come in a bottle, but the more he thought about it, the more it really did make since. If it was something he did with Mark and he insisted on still doing it, then he wouldn't change anything. Harry understood that, though, and Louis demanded this from the start.

After tea was done, Harry carried the tired boy up the stairs. Liam sat in the rocker next to Harry and Lou's bed and Harry laid the almost asleep boy on his lap. Liam rocked slowly as he told Lou a story from when he was little. Only ten minutes into the story the little was fast asleep in his arms, so with Harry's help, he picked up the sleeping boy and put him into bed. He tucked the blanket under his chin and kissed his forehead.  Harry and Liam went downstairs to discuss a few things and to make sure Louis didn't come down before they made their way to bed themselves.

Louis cried out in the middle of the night, waking both Harry and Liam up. His cries weren't that loud, but Liam wasn't that heavy of a sleeper and he insisted on taking a monitor while he slept so he could observe how to correctly care for Lou in the middle of the night. Wrapping on the door before entering, Liam poked his head in to see Louis snuggled into Harry on the bed, crying and apologizing.  Harry waved Liam in and went back to comforting his boy.

"Shh, Lou, you're okay, princess. You did so well, 'm so proud of you."

"I didn't- I'm sorry. I wanted to wait until morning, but my rash, I don't want it to get worse."

"You did the right thing, baby, shh, you're fine. Let's get you a new nappy and then we can go back to sleep. Yeah? You're absolutely fine. Do you want daddy to change you, or do you want Lili?"

"I, er, I don't care, daddy. You pick." The little answered.

"Liam will change you, you'll be more comfortable around him this weekend then. Up you get, he's at the edge of the bed."

Louis crawled over to where Liam was standing at the end of the bed and wrapped his arms around Liam's strong shoulders. "Did you wanna bring you're blankie, bug, or are you okay?"

"It's okay, Lili." Lou sniffled, "Tired, just wanna go back to bed."

"Well lets change you super quick and we can do that. " Liam said, laying him down softly on the change table and putting on the gloves. He handed Lou a wipe before untapping the sides of the nappy and saying, "Bug, am I lifting up or are you?" Louis put his legs into the air a moment later and held his feet with his hands. "Good job, bug, the wipes might be a bit cold, but I tried to warm them up. You know, you did such a good job waking daddy and I up when you had a wet nappy."

"Tired, Lili."

"I know you are bug. 'm all done, legs down for me." Louis complied, "Thank you, bug." Liam answered, tapping the new nappy on and pulling the boy back into his arms.

Once Louis was tucked back into bed next to a warm and cuddly Harry, Liam made his way back to the guest bedroom. Louis slept the rest of the way through the night and woke the other boys up around 8 to start his day. Once Liam changed one more nappy and ate breakfast with them, he was on his way out.

Harry and Louis thanked him profusely and he could only hope that he would be able to do right by them in the days that Harry would be gone. He was glad that he was doing this, though, he was happy he could finally babysit for Little Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any inaccuracies. If it's absolute crap, tell me and I'll take it down. Thanks for the reads, comments or kudos if you liked. Each day Liam babysits will be a different chapter and those are coming next :)


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer, I have a lot going on in my life right now, but you all really don't care about my excuses at all...Anyway, I hope that you enjoy, I'm hoping the next few will be up quicker than the last two have.

Harry left on a Thursday, early because they hadn't given him enough to schedule a private jet so he was forced to fly with a commercial airline, which really isn't that big of a deal but it's just more of a hassle for everyone. It makes it more annoying for people who don't give a flying fuck that he's Harry Styles from One Direction and just want to get from Heathrow to LAX with no problems, and it makes it more difficult for him to get in and out without a big scene. The point is, he was leaving very early, the arse-crack of dawn Louis begrudgingly said- and earned some fish oil for his troubles. So Liam came over Wednesday night so there wouldn't need to be a dramatic change in Louis' schedule. To put it plainly, Louis was a right prat that night. He refused a bath because that would take cuddle time away from him and daddy, he ignored Liam with every single cell of his being and he refused to stay in bed. Harry had even spanked Louis, trying to tire him out, but nothing worked. Louis simply didn't care. He didn't care because any attention from daddy, positive or negative, was attention from daddy. Harry gave up and went to bed with his boy. He made love to his boy, long and slow and sweet, instead of giving Liam any last minute information or advice, but it made Louis go to sleep, and that was what Liam cared about most, Louis.

So at 2 in the morning, Harry's alarm went off and everyone in the house woke. Louis slowly began crying as Harry got up and took a shower, he even demanded to go into the shower with Harry, and Harry allowed it. He sat next to Harry as Harry ate his breakfast and he cried. He cried as Liam woke up to comfort him, he cried when the taxi company called to tell Harry that someone, Howard apparently, was waiting outside for him, and he cried as he hugged and kissed Harry goodbye. The point is, he cried.

"Let him sleep as long as he wants today, he's not gonna fall back asleep until at least 5 now. Just skip nap and go to bed around the same time. You can cuddle him in our bed today, he probably won't go back down without cuddles but he's going to want to lay in our bed. This morning only, though. Understand?" Liam nodded his head in affirmation. "Today's gonna be hell, Li, just get through today and it'll all be okay."

"I know, Harry. Call us when you land, and I'll call someone if I find myself in over my head, I swear. And they'll call you if we really think you need to come back. Everything will be fine. Just say goodbye and walk out the door. It'll be worse if you drag it out."

"Okay, yeah, you're right." He said to Liam, "Okay, my baby. Be my sweet, brave boy that I know you can be for Lili. Daddy loves you very much. I promise promise promise."

"I lobe you too, daddy, promise promise promise!"

"Okay, daddy's got to go. I'll see you in a few days, sweetheart. Yeah? Be a good by for Lili, I'll call you before bed every single night."

"I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, try and go back to sleep for daddy. Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, one last kiss and then I gotta go." Harry said.

Liam averted his eyes, giving the two one last private goodbye before Harry went half way around the world for a few days. Louis continued crying as Harry said one last good bye, kissed the boy's forehead and walked out the door. It would be traumatic for anyone, but it broke Liam's heart to watch the boy sitting on the floor.

It absolutely tore Liam to pieces to watch him there, but he decided that Louis probably needed a moment like this for himself. So he gave him minute, three to be precise, before he stepped in. He sat next to the loudly sobbing boy and pulled him into his lap; however, Louis did not like the idea. His arms flailed rapidly, legs kicking and screaming 'Let go of me!' to Liam as he was pulled in. Liam caught ahold of the little's hands and trapped his feet and pinned Louis' body against his own body. Louis fought for a few minutes, trying to wrestle and wriggle his way out before finally falling back against his strong chest. He was still crying, but he wasn't fighting Liam anymore, which Liam considered a win, for the most part. He 'shh'ed the boy from time to time, eventually moved them from the entry corridor to the sofa, and pet the little's hair until the sobs stopped wrecking through his body.

"Can I do anything for you, bug, or do you just wanna go back to sleep?"

"I want daddy, you're not daddy." Louis proclaimed

"I know, Lou, but daddy will be back in a few days, can I do anything for you now?"

"I want a bottle, please, Lili."

"What kind of bottle?"

"Formula, if that's okay."

"Of course it's okay, bug, do you want to go get in bed and I'll bring it up to you?"

"Stay." Lou said quietly, "Stay with you."

"Okay bug, that's fine, you can stay."

Liam made the bottle quickly as the little stood timidly behind him. Once made, Liam put it in a pot of boiling water to heat it up. It only took a few minutes before the bottle was ready, and Liam scooped the boy up and took him up the stairs.

"Big bed, or cot?" Liam asked.

"Big bed."

So he took the boy there. Laid him down and tucked him into the blankets before giving the little his bottle. He wasn't sure if he should give cuddles without asking first, but a soft whimper and outstretched arms from the boy made it obvious that they were wanted. Liam climbed in and let Louis tell him how he was wanted. The boy laid his head on Liam's chest with his shoulder tucked into the other's armpit. He kept suckling from the rubber teat in his mouth as Liam switched between rubbing his back and running his finger through his hair. It didn't take long for the little to fall back into slumber, and once Liam removed the bottle from his mouth and put it on the nightstand, he was off to unconsciousness as well.

Some while later, Liam was being woken up via pokes to his side. He scrunched his face in confusion for a moment before he remembered where he was. Louis was next to him, harshly poking his side and obviously annoyed that he was in his and Harry's bed.

"You're not supposed to sleep in here, Liam. You get the guest room."

"Daddy said that I could give you cuddles in the big bed just once this morning, Lou. You seem like a grump for a boy who just woke up."

"Not a grump, just have a wet nappy, Liam."

"I'm gonna change you in a second, bug, that may be a good time for you to change your attitude too, grump." Liam said, choosing to look past the fact that Louis wasn't calling him 'Lili' or using his manners.

"Not a grump! Change me, now."

"I'm gonna change you no matter what, Lou, but if you keep this up then you're gonna end up with some corner time. Do you understand?"

"Just want a new nappy, Liam." Louis said curtly.

"Let's get you a new nappy, then you can decide how much of today you're going to spend in the corner."

Liam tried to pick up the little but it was refused. Louis decided that he wanted to walk slowly in front of Liam to his own room. Once there, he decided he needed Bonbon and his blankie, making a slow walk back to the master room. After that, he allowed himself to be lifted onto the changing table. He was quiet during the entire thing: picking his legs up when Liam asked him to choose, not squirming around as the cold wipes cascaded with his skin, not even answering when he was asked what he wanted for lunch.

"Are you ready to be the sweet boy I know you know how to be, bug?"

"I'm not your bug, stop sayin that! And no, Liam, 'm not a sweet boy for anyone but daddy!"

"Then I'd like for you to go and find yourself a nice corner to spend five minutes in." Liam said, his voice low and deep, he meant business.

"No! I don't listen to you!"

"But you listen to daddy, and I distinctly remember daddy telling you to be his sweet boy with me while he's away. So voice any objections or go find a corner."

"I'll find myself a corner, Liam, and I won't be your sweet boy!" Lou said in anger as he stalked over to the corner nearest a window, at least he could look at something this way.

"Time starts when you're quiet and in position." Liam reminded as he closed the blinds on the window and started the clock.

The boy let out an exacerbated sigh before putting his hands on his head. The five minutes ticked by slowly, and Louis tried not to think about daddy in this time. But that was the problem, all he could do was think about daddy, about how daddy would have done the exact same thing, about how he did promise to be a sweet boy for Lili in daddy's absence, about how daddy would be very disappointed when he learned of his boy's behaviour. Daddy was going through his mind like a circle that has no end and it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that he was crying because he missed daddy, but it also wasn't fair that he was treating Lili like this because he was doing a pretty good job and it wasn't fair that daddy had to worry about him when he was so far away in LA. Nothing was fair, and this whole thing was an injustice for everyone.

"Are you ready to be a good boy for me now, Lou?" Liam asked once the timer went off.

"I would like lunch, please, Lili."

"'M glad you're ready for lunch, buddy, but we need to talk about this. I know that you miss daddy, but it's not okay to speak to me like that. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Lili. Lunch please."

Liam knew the boy didn't understand, wasn't even listening to his words, but he decided to move on anyways. "Alright, buddy, what do you want for lunch?"

"I don't care." The little stated plainly.

"Okay. Let's go down then. You're gonna finish your bottle while we wait for lunch to cook. Yeah?"

"No I already drank it!" Louis was adamant.

"You drank the first 4 ounces. You have 6 more to go. Would you like me to heat it up for you?" Liam asked as he strapped Lou into his chair.

"I'm not drinkin it."

"You are mister. Warmed up or room temperature?"

"Neither."

"Okay. If you decide you want it heated up, then call for me, I'd be happy to. I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything." And with that he handed Louis the bottle and walked into the kitchen.

He got to work on the food he decided on for lunch: chicken nuggets and corn. He was hoping that Louis would come around once he had actual food in his stomach, and more so because he liked the food. He had put the nuggets in the oven and started the peas when he heard the crash for the first time. Liam walked to Louis to see him sitting in his chair, smiling, and looking at the bottle that had been thrown across the floor.

"I'm not smiling, Lou."

"I can see that, Liam."

"Why did you throw your bottle?"

"Cause I wanted to be done with it. Is my lunch ready yet?"

"You this is not up for debate, Louis." Liam scolded as he picked up the bottle. He ran the nipple under hot water before returning it to the boy in the chair. "Finish your bottle and lunch will be done soon. I decided on chicken nuggets and corn, it will be good."

"I'm not drinking anything from a bottle, period."

"You are, Lou, and it's best you understand that now." Liam spoke with a finality in his voice that didn't allow the little to say anything else.

So Liam went back to work on lunch. He pulled out a couple plates and for himself a glass of water. He also got out a bottle and put ice water in it for Louis. Liam intended on taking Harry's advice and reminding Louis of him being little. But then he heard it again, he heard the initial thud and resounding slide of plastic against the wooden floor. He fouls Louis in a position much like the one before.

"Louis Tomlinson."

"Liam Payne." Lou mocked.

"If you throw this bottle across the floor one more time, you'll be going over my knee. Listen to my words, boy. You will get 15 swats. Do you hear me?" Liam warned

"Yeah, sure. I hear you Liam."

So Liam picked up the bottle and returned it to the boy sitting in the chair. He stayed, that time, with Louis. They were both eyeing each other, daring the other to do something. Louis acted first. He raised the bottle into the air and Liam raised an eyebrow. A grin was plastered on the little's face as he drew his arm back and threw the bottle across the room.

Liam said nothing as he picked up the bottle. He tried to appear calm on the outside no matter how enraged and worried he was on the inside. Things could not get worse and if they did, then Liam would need some help. He wanted to be what Louis and Harry needed, but if at the end of the day he wasn't, then he wasn't going to stand in the way, his pride would have to take the hit. He retrieved the bottle and put it on the table, only now sparing Louis a glance.

"Let's go." Liam commanded as he removed Louis from his chair.

"No!" Louis screamed, writhing about trying to escape Liam's strong grip.

Liam didn't say anything, however, his actions spoke louder than words. It didn't take long for Louis to realise this, either, and he became more frantic. He wriggled around more, begged to be let go more, apologised, and even promised to drink his formula; but it was too late for that, and he knew it.

"How many times am I spanking you, Lou?"

"None!"

"Louis William Tomlinson. We can, and will, do this all day. You are getting a spanking and then you're going to finish that bottle and then we're eating lunch. This is your choice, but the longer you make me wait, the less comfortable your bum is gonna be. Up to you, bug."

"I! Am! Not! Your! Bug!"

"Okay then, Louis. But it's still up to you."

"None."

"That's fine. You can stand in the corner until your ready to tell me how many swats you're going to get." Liam announced as he got up and turned off the oven.

"Fine!" Louis shouted and crossed the room.

To be completely honest, Louis lasted longer than he thought he would and a lot longer than what Liam expected. But finally, the boy couldn't take it. He couldn't stand there anymore and he couldn't wait out Liam anymore- the end was inevitable, and he knew it. So at the end of thirty minutes he puffed out a long and hard huff before returning to the sofa where Liam was sitting, messing about on his mobile.

"Liam?" The little said. Gaining no attention from the lad, he tried again. "Lili?"

"How many spanks, Louis?"

"Erm, 15, sir?"

"Do you really thing that's a fair number, buddy!"

"I- er- no. No I don't, sir."

"So tell me what you think you deserve and we can work it out from there."

"Maybe, like, 20?"

"I think maybe you need to come up a bit." Liam answered calmly.

"30, sir?" Louis asked with surprise.

"Not quite that high. I was thinking 25."

"26." Louis answered, receiving a questioning glance from Liam. "26 is an even number, which means an equal number of swats on each side. Just, it's not important. 26."

"Okay, 26. Are you dry?"

"Erm," Louis answered, a blush rising on his cheeks. "'M a little wet. I weed when I was standing in the corner."

"Daddy told me you had a tendency of doing that. Trying to stall, were you?"

"No, I-" the little started, but then decided there was no use lying. "Yeah, a bit."

"This one time, Louis, then 'm going to add five. Understand?

"Yeah."

"If you don't thing 'm being serious I can add them on to this one as well. Do you understand, Louis?"

"Yes, Lili, I understand!"

"Good, go get me a few wipes and a new nappy from your room, please."

Louis nodded his head and went without a word. He was down stairs a minute later, handing Lili the three wipes he brought with him and placing the new nappy on the arm of the sofa. He was pliable as Liam cleaned him off and folded the little across his knees.

"You need to stay still, Lou, no wiggling. You don't need to count."

"I understand."

"Why am I spanking you?"

"Because, because 've been really naughty all morning. I throwed my bottle across the floor and I've been saying no to an adult and I made bad decisions."

"How many times am I spanking you?"

"26, sir."

"Good. Do you have any questions or objections?"

"No, sir, you may begin."

Liam didn't feel the need to say anything further. Instead he concentrated his efforts on laying 26 sharp swats across the expanse of flesh that was Louis' bum. He didn't want to hurt the boy, but he knew that Louis had gotten much worse a punishment from Harry and he knew that he needed to set the tone of the rest of his stay with Louis, and even the rest of the time he spent baby sitting. If he didn't take this punishment seriously, then he would set a bad precedent for later. So with marginal hesitation, he laid the first of twenty six swats across the boy's backside. By 15, Louis was begging for it to stop as he danced on his toes while trying to stay still. Liam knew he was going to wiggle a bit and for the most part Louis kept it under control, so Liam chose not to admonish the boy for it.

When it was done, the little sagged with relief as Liam helped him onto his lap. After Liam replaced the nappy, the two cuddled and talked more about what Louis did and why it was wrong for almost another hour. Liam was sure to instil in the boy's mind that it was okay that he was sad and upset that daddy had left him, but it was not okay for to not listen and be rude. Louis politely asked for his bottle to be heated up before he quickly drank it and they ate the lunch that Liam made them. After another nappy check, the two boys headed out into the yard. It was a beautiful day out, the sun was shining and there was a small breeze that felt so nice, so they kicked around a ball and laid in the sun for most of the afternoon. it wasn't until Louis secluded himself for a bit and then came back did Liam know what happened.

He smelt the boy from a metre away, but Liam chose to give him the option of telling Liam himself. He walked beside Liam, who was laying on a blanket looking up at the clouds, and laid next to him. He tried to be casual for a few minutes, pointing at a few of the clouds and calling out what shapes or animals they looked like, before Liam tried to urge the boy on.

"Hey buddy, where'd you go?"

"I, erm, I was gonna practice my juggling before we went in for diner."

"Really, how many did ya get up to?"

"Still, still at 25, Lili."

"That's really good, Lou!"

"Yeah, daddy can get all the way up to 30."

"Wow, I don't think I can get past 15. Do you want to practice with me?"

"No, I, I think I'd rather just go inside. 'M thirsty."

So the two went inside. Lou sat himself on the sofa as Liam went into the kitchen to get a bottle of water for the little and brought them back out to the lounge. Liam allowed Lou ten more minutes to say something about his nappy before Liam stepped in and said something to the little. So they sat in relative silence, both listening to the music that was at a low volume running it's way throughout the entire house. It was eight minutes in when Louis drew in a deep breath.

"Lili?"

"Yeah?" Liam answered, trying not to sound eager.

"I, erm, I need something from you. And I know you said you'd be up for it, but seeing and doing are two different things. And if you need to call Niall or Lou or Zain, then I understand and I'm not upset. I just- I don't want to make you uncomfortable, and I tried to hold it, but it's not like I could do that for five whole days, so I guess I'm kinda sorry, but at the same time I'm not really sorry at all. But now it's sorta uncomfortable, and I guess I just need something from you."

"I know, honey, it's okay."

"No, you don't understand, Lili."

"I do, buddy, I could smell it while we were still outside. Come on, let's go get some clean pants on, I don't mind."

Louis was shocked, "Why, why did you wait?"

"I wanted you to know that you could come to me with those types of things. I was gonna change you in a few minutes if you didn't say anything. Do you want me to carry you up?"

"No thank you." Louis answered, and they climbed the stairs in silence.

"Do you want Bonbon? Or your blankie?" he asked as he picked the boy up and put him on the table.

"Yes please, both?"

"Of course. Here you are bud."

Once the items were given to Louis, as well as a wipe, Liam started to unsnap the onsie that Louis was wearing. He pulled on a pair of gloves for Louis before he started to untape the nappy. He felt the boy tense up and he immediately stopped. Louis let out a hiccup and Liam looked over to see a crying boy trying to shield himself with a green blankie laying on the table.

"It's alright, Lou. Can you tell Lili what's wrong, please."

"Bug" Louis whispered

"Sorry?"

"Bug." he said louder.

"Honey, I don't understand what you're telling me."

"You call me bug all the time. When you first came over when daddy was here and all this morning, you call me bug. And now, you call me bud or buddy or Lou, why not bug, Lili? Why not bug?" Louis said, tears streaming down his face

"Oh, honey. I haven't been calling you bug because I thought you didn't like it. When you were upset with Lili, you said you weren't my bug. 'M sorry buddy, I thought you didn't like it."

"'M your bug. Even if I yell 'Not your bug' I still your bug."

"Okay, you're always my bug. Is this okay? Do you anything else before we continue?"

"As long as 'm your bug, then 'm okay."

"Okay then, bug, are you gonna lift up for me, or am I gonna do it?"

This time, without hesitation, Louis put his legs into the air and held onto his feet. Liam tried his best not to gag and breath in through his mouth. He didn't want Louis to be embarrassed about anything, but it was something that he couldn't really prepare himself for and he was just going to have to get used to. He did, though. He got through changing Lou's nappy without getting sick or his eyes watering from the stench. After what felt twenty wipes and a lot of rash cream, Louis was putting his legs down and Liam was taping a clean nappy onto him.

The pair decided on take away pizza for the night and ate dinner whilst on the sofa while watching The Lion King. Louis interrupted once to ask Liam for a dry nappy, and he could see the shift in Louis' behaviour change. Louis was still missing daddy, but he had resigned to the fact that Liam was going to be in charge for the next four days. He understood that things wouldn't be quite the same, but they would be pretty close, and he would certainly would be punished accordingly. He knew that he wasn't going to get around bath time today, and he knew that Liam wasn't going to let up on the discussion they'd had about the bottle either. So when 8:30 rolled around, Liam could feel Lou tense up, could feel the little's insides twist with nerves for bedtime. Once the film ended, Liam left the little on the sofa for a moment as he readied Louis bottle and took his hand as they climbed the stairs together. They went to Louis and Harry's bedroom and sat on in the rocker as Liam fed the bottle to the other lad. Liam was surprised to find rocking with Louis to be very calming to him as well. He knew that it was relaxing when there wasn't a person in his lap, but he found it even more relaxing with the weight pushing him into the chair, anchoring him there with no other concerns in the world. Louis took his bottle at a leisurely pace, and towards the end, Liam could feel the tension in Lou's shoulders grow and his mind start to worry more.

"What's on your mind, bug?" Liam asked as he pet the little's hair when Louis was done with his bottle.

"I, I gots to take a bath tonight." It wasn't a question, and Liam was thankful there wasn't going to be an argument about his bath tonight.

"Yeah, you do."

"I miss daddy, I want him to do my bath."

"I know."

"And I know you're gonna try if I say that you help me, but It won't be the same. Would you be mad if I did my own bath tonight."

"No, I would never, bug. Bath and lotion is something that you can do on your own if you'd like. I know those are things are usually with daddy and I know that's really new with me. You let me know when you're ready for those things. Yeah?"

"Okay. I still don't want to."

"I know. Is there anything I could do to make this better for you?"

"Can we call daddy? I know he texted earlier to let us know he got there safe, but I wanna say hi again and I want him to know that I've been a good boy for the rest of today. Maybe he could talk to me while I take my bath?"

"That sounds like a great idea, Lou, 'm sure daddy wants to hear all about your day! You go brush your teeth and I'll call him, when you're all done you can talk. Yeah?"

Louis nodded as Liam pulled his mobile and pulled up Harry's contact. It rang a few times and just when Liam feared it would go to voicemail, Harry picked up. He could hear the shower going in the background as Harry apologized for almost missing the call. He quickly told Harry about everything that had happened during their day and Harry gave a few ideas to Liam on how to handle any further tantrums that may erupt. Liam also told Harry about the conversation that he and Louis just had, asking for anything that would make the little feel more comfortable.

Louis was soon back, though, making his presence known among all. "Daddy, daddy! Lili, can I have it please, I wanna say hi to daddy! Please, please, please?"

"Here you go, I'm going to start the water, is that okay with you?"

"Yes, yeah, sure that's fine. Daddy, daddy! I miss you, daddy!"

"Hey baby, I miss you too. How was your day?"

"Well, I, I was bit naughty today. I gots a spanking from Lili cause I threw my bottle three times. But then we had a talk and cuddles, and it was a good day after that. I promise. I, we even talked about feelings."

"I don't like that you were giving Lili a hard time with this all, but 'm glad you turned your day around. What kind of feelings did you and Lili talk about?"

"Bath time. And, he, changed my nappy, er, a dirty one, and he did a really good job. He called me bug again and he did good, but baths is always with you because I've hardly done them with anyone but you and I didn't want him to be upset if I did it all by myself, lotion time too."

"And what did Lili say about that?

"He said it was all up to me, unless I told him that I wanted him to decided."

"I'm glad. Are you liking him as a babysitter so far?"

"I, yeah. He's, he doesn't let me get away with as much as Ni does, and he spanks a bit harder than Uncle Zee, but I think I like him."

"I'm glad you're not having a free for all, then. What are you guys doing now, it's almost time for little boys to be in bed, isn't it?"

"Well, I already had my bottle and I brushed my teeth already. Lili started my bathwater, but, that's what all the confusing feelings are about, daddy."

"Why are they confusing, sweetheart?"

"Because, baths is always with me and you. And Lili is doing a good job sitting, but I don't want him to think I'm being spoiled."

"Honey, you have four more baths after this, if you want. And Lili already said he wouldn't mind if you did your own bath. I think it's fine, whatever you decide, but we both want you to be comfortable with whatever happens."

"Yeah."

"Because that's the most important thing to remember, yeah? That we both just want the absolute best for you while I'm here and you're there."

"I know."

"Baby?" Harry asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"I, it's just, I miss you, daddy. And we've talked and talked about it, and I know that you're doing what's best for me, you and Lili, but I just miss you. I understand why you have to be there and I have to be here and the adult me is saying that it's no big deal, I know you're coming back and I know that everything is fine, but the baby in me is saying that nothing can be right because you're not here. I just, I don't know what to do, daddy."

"I know, sweetheart, I know this is hard. But you don't worry about what you're supposed to feel or what part of you is telling you what to feel. You focus on being my good, brave, smart, sweet boy for Lili until I get back. Yeah? Is there anything that I could do to make this any better?"

"Could you stay on the line with me, while I take my bath?" Louis asked as Liam stuck his head out into the room and made grabby hands at Louis. The boy started moving towards the bathroom as he was talking to his daddy. "It's time for bath now, daddy. You aren't, you don't have a meeting to be in now, do you?

"No, princess, I don't have meetings today. And my meetings can take a break whenever you need me if I am in one. Is your bath all ready?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Okay, use your nappy once more if you need to and hop on in." Harry said, and even if his little couldn't see him, there was a fond smile resting on his lips.

"Daddy, I'm in. Guess what Lili did?"

"Hmmm, did he fill the tub with alligators?"

"No, daddy!" Louis giggled.

"Okay, did he bring any of his turtles to take a bath with you?"

"No, now you're just being silly!"

"Okay, then, I give up!"

"Daddy, he filled it with bubbles! There's so many of them!"

"Well, you'll have to make a Father Christmas beard for me, then, since I'm can't do it with you. Maybe Lili will do one with you if you ask really nicely."

Louis' smile crinckled at his eyes as Harry said this, "Would you really, Lili? Would you please! Oh, please please please!"

"At the end, if you behave yourself. What toys do you want in the bath with you?" Liam asked as he stripped off the little. His shirt and bottoms came first, then Liam checked his nappy to be sure it was empty of poo before he pulled that off as well.

After Louis picked about ten different toys, Liam lifted him into the tub with ease. After Liam put the line on speaker and set it on the edge of the counter, Harry was talking on the line with the other two lads as the little played in the tub. There conversation ranged from Harry's flight, to the weather in sunny CA, to what footy games were on the telly that night, they even had a discussion about why Louis got so upset about his morning bottle. After 15 minutes, Liam gave the little in the tub a five minute warning before play time was over and they had to start the bath. Liam obliged the little's request of a bubble beard, and they had a blast giving them to each other. When the time came, Louis obediently put all but one of his toys back into the basket, but he froze when he realized he had to make a decision.

"Okay, bud, am I doing your bath, or do you want to do it yourself?" Lili asked as carefully as he knew how to.

"I, erm, I, I just, I don't know. Daddy!"

"Shhh, princess, you're okay. You're just fine. It's okay whatever you want, you just have to let us know."

"I- I don't want to pick, someone else needs to." the little admitted.

"Okay, sweetie, that's fine. You're okay. Lili's going to decide because he's there with you, is that okay."

"I don't care- Yes, 'm sorry, daddy, that was rude. Yes, it's fine if Lili decides, but you're still gonna stay on the line, aren't you?

"I am, 'm not going anywhere, princess. And thank you for those manners that you're trying so hard to give Lili and I. I know this is a bit new, but you're doing so well baby." Harry soothed

 "Can you look at me, bug?" Liam asked as he made his decision. "I'm going to wash your hair and then you're gonna wash the rest of you. If you decide you don't like it when I wash your hair, I want you to say something, if you decide you want me to wash the rest of you, I want you to say something. Nobody, not daddy nor I, will be upset or hurt by anything. You understand?"

"I do. Th-Thank you, Lili."

"You're very welcome." Liam smiled to the trembling boy in the tub. "Tilt your head back. Very good."

And after Lili finished with his hair, Louis washed the rest of his body. Just as Harry suspected, he avoided actually washing his slightly rashed bum and Liam had to remind him, but other than that, the bath went well. Harry kept up a steady stream of chatter as Louis finished off the rest of his washing. The line stayed connected as Louis decided on his own that he wanted to skip lotion tonight sans a bit on his bum and feet. Louis somehow convinced Harry to stay on and tell a story whilst he had his tea, and as much as Harry hated on admitting it, Louis had him wrapped around his little finger in circumstances like this. The goodbye between daddy and baby only held a handful of tears on Louis part, but Liam could tell that Harry was close himself. The pair promised that they would talk the next day and finally ended the almost two hour long call.

So Liam tucked the little into bed, 'snug as a bug in a rug', and began to tell a story. He was maybe three minutes in when he heard a snore coming from the cot beside him and a smile was upon his lips. He could definitely do another four days with little Louis, they would be absolutely fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any inaccuracies, if it's absolute crap tell me and I'll take it down. Thanks for the reads, comments or kudos if you liked.
> 
> Hope everyone is doing well with #OhNoLouis, personally, the conspiracies are too much for my small brain to handle.  
> All the love,  
> xx


	5. 5

Friday was, well Friday was different. It was no worse than Thursday, but it was in no way better, it was just a different type of difficult for Liam, Louis too. It was no longer a question of Liam's authority, it was a question of Louis pushing boundaries and Liam needing to respond appropriately to them. Louis was less shy about everything and was more daring with every action he completed. It started with the morning bottle. He knew Liam's stance on that and did not, in any sense, want to revisit the discussion they had the day before about it. He did not throw his bottle across the floor, he instead sat in his chair, put the rubber nipple into his mouth and refused to drink it. First he wanted it room temperature, which was easy enough; next it needed to be cold, so Liam obliged and put it in the freezer for a few minutes to make the liquid cold. It took Louis all of 20 seconds to decided that this was not at all what he wanted, so he screamed for Lili, who was over in a dash to see what was the matter, to fix it. He rushed over only to find out that Louis didn't want it cold anymore, instead warm. So, with a stern warning of this being the last temperature change, Liam stalked towards the stove and started boiling a pan of water as to heat up the bottle. Liam, begrudingly, returned a few moments later with the warm bottle in hand.

A smirk played on Louis' lips as he said an innocent "Thank you, Lili."

'You are welcome, bud.' Was all Liam could say, the boy was using his manners and that's what he was supposed to do.

And then, Louis was fine. He ate his breakfast with no more problems. He asked Liam with sincere manners for cereal and milk. They talked about footy as they ate and then they went to play in the lounge with a few of Louis' toys. The next challenge came in the form of Louis refusing to use his nappy. Liam hadn't thought about it until they passed the first nappy check and the little's nappy was still completely dry, but he gave the little the benefit of the doubt, for he regularly goes more than a few hours without having a wee. After another hour came and went by with a dry nappy, Liam became a bit worried. He got a snack for the two of them and sent Harry a text.

'Hey mate, got a second?'

'Yeah, everything alright?' Harry responded immediately

'Well, yeah, everything is fine, I just have a question.'

'Shoot.'

'Yeah, okay. It's just that Louis hasn't wet himself since last night. When he woke up his nappy was dry and I've been checking every two hours, and, well, nothing. So I guess I was just wondering if this is normal for him,or if I need to do something?'

'Erm, I wouldn't say normal but not unheard of. Give him an extra bottle of juice with his snack. If he isn't wet by lunch, let me know.'

'Yeah, I will. Thanks.'

'Everything else is going well, though?' Harry asked after a few minutes of delay.

'Yeah, we've been playing with his trains for most of the morning. Had a bit of a snag with the bottle again, but we figured it out with a warning and no punishments. He insisted on eating your cereal, though.'

'The trains have always been his favourite. Tell him that I love him. Yeah?'

'I will, don't worry.'

So, Liam got them saltine crackers and brought out a bottle of grape juice for Louis. The little ate the crackers with ambition and swallowed down all the juice before asking for more. And after the crackers were gone, Liam asked the little to finish his bottle and Louis happily complied. They went back to playing, this time pulling out a few more toys, including a complete set of blocks. That's when Liam noticed just how much Louis squirmed as he played with his trains. He was constantly biting his lip, repositioning and crossing his legs, concentrating so hard on not having a wee that he couldn't even enjoy playing with his toys.

“You okay, Lou?” Liam asked conversationally.

“Yeah, Lili. 'M fine, never better. Yourself?”

“I'm good, bug, thanks for asking.” Liam smiled, “Do, do you want some privacy, bug? I can go get a head start on lunch if you want me to.”

“Why would I need privacy, Lili?” Louis asked, trying - and succeeding- to sound puzzled by the question.

“Do you, er- Lou, you haven't had a wee yet today. You've been dry as a bone since you woke up this morning, if you want some privacy to do your business, then I understand.”

“No, I just, I don't need to wee, Lili. Can we keep playing now?”

“Yeah.” Liam said suspicious, eyeing the little. “You know what, I forgot there is a call that I need to make. It shouldn't take me long, maybe ten minutes? Why don't you go ahead and keep playing and I'll come back in a few.”

“Okay. Daddy uses the office, if you want. There's a baby monitor in there so you can keep an eye out.”

“Thank you bug, I will be back shortly.”

“Kay.” the little smiled and went back to twisting his trains around the course and his lower half squirming to find a position that wouldn't be uncomfortable for his full bladder.

Liam quickly made his way into the office upstairs and closed the door. Louis was right, there was a monitor in the room, clearly displaying Louis on the floor with toys splayed out in every direction- he should have probably told the little to start cleaning up for lunch. Deciding that wasn't the first priority, Liam pulled out his mobile and placed a call to Harry.

“Hey, is this an okay time?” Liam asked after Harry picked up the line and greeted him.

“Yeah, 'm getting ready to go in for a meeting. It's early here, around 6:30.”

“Right, sorry if I woke you up, mate.”

“No, already showered just hanging around for a bit before I leave. He still isn't wet?”

“Not at all. I know he has to, though. He's squirming and wriggling about. It has to be really uncomfortable for him.”

“He's holding it because I'm not there.”

“He's done this before?”

“Yeah. When he stayed with Niall when me nan passed. He didn't have a wee for almost 14 hours if you include the time he was asleep.”

“So is there anything I do for him, or do I just wait until he physically can not hold it anymore.”

“Well, it's a bit of both. Keep pumping him full of juice and water, at least two bottles when he's eating lunch. Make it a point to tell him when you're going to have a wee, it'll make him think about it more. If he still isn't wet shortly after lunch, you're going to have to intervene.”

“I know there are a few methods that are popular. I guess it's up to you what I do.”

“I'd much prefer not to give him diuretics or any medication, but if it comes to that, than I guess we don't have much of a choice.”

“Erm, if I may suggest another option?-” Liam asked gently

“Yeah, sure, please.”

“I read that it is usually conductive to have them in like, I guess it described as a cuddling position, and have them drinking. I would put a warm, damp cloth over his stomach and basically massage the piss out of him. It may take a bit longer than medication depending on how much he decides to fight it, but I think I would like to try that before I drug him up, if that's okay with you.”

“Yeah, I agree. Has he- he hasn't had a poo today, either, has he?”

“No he hasn't. I was trying to figured out the piss situation before I started on that.”

“The first time was really hard for him. I mean really, really difficult, Liam. You can hold off on that for at least a little longer. Just, if he doesn't by the end of lunch, I want to talk to him before you try anything. And if he still doesn't go, then you may do as you see fit, Liam, that may include punishments if it really gets to that point. I trust you, and I know he does too.”

“I understand. I could, if you wanted- would you like me to keep you updated on this after you talk to him, or would you like for me to take care of it and tell you when it's all over? I know you must feel terrible about this, mate, and I would understand.” Liam offered.

“No, no. I want to know. I don't want him to think that I don't care or that I wasn't at least trying to be involved.” Harry insisted.

“Okay. If you change your mind, just let me know. I'll call you we are done with lunch and cuddles. Yeah?”

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

“Okay, bye, mate.”

“Mhmm, bye.”

Liam returned to the lounge as if he wasn't discussing with Harry and instructed Louis to begin cleaning up his toys. He made his way to the kitchen to make a start on lunch. Liam decided on freshly chopped fruit, green beans and small personal pizzas that the two could make together. So Liam cut up the fruit and placed the bowl in the fridge as Louis walked into the kitchen. Liam offered him a bottle, but the little refused. He decided not to push too hard and instead told Lou the plan for making their own pizzas for lunch. The smile on Louis' face magnified ten fold when he heard that he was going to get his own pizza and he ran to the sink to wash his hands. Together, they read the instructions and made their pizzas. They had fun, flinging cheese across the island at each other and Louis even flicked a little bit of the sauce on Lili's face. The next time that Liam offered the little a bottle of milk, he required it to be drained and Louis did, but not happily. Liam could see him squirming more and more as they sat through lunch. Liam made a big show of leaving in the middle of the meal to go and have a wee and Louis tried so hard not to focus on how full his bladder was. And the worst part was that he could have ended his pain. He knew exactly how to fix the situation, but for some crazy reason he didn't understand himself, he wouldn't allow himself relief. After majority of his food was gone and two complete bottles were gone, Louis was excused to the lounge to play for a bit before his nap while Liam cleaned up lunch. Once he was finished with the dishes and the mess of the island, Liam wet a dish towel and warmed it in the microwave. Liam walked to the lounge and sat down on the sofa.

“Lou, bug, pick up your toys and come up here for a sec?” he said, patting the seat next to him. Louis didn't say anything before picking up the few toys that scattered around the floor and put them in his toybox.“We're going to have some cuddles before we take a nap.”

He tried to make himself comfortable as he laid his body between the sofa and Liam, but he just couldn't. No matter which way he placed his body, everything was uncomfortable for him. He couldn't position his legs in a way that didn't put pressure on his lower belly, no matter how he draped himself over Lili, he still really had to piss.

“Baby, are you sure you don't need a wee?” Liam asked pointedly.

“No, Lili, I already told you I didn't.”

“Come on, Lou, I know that you do need to. And I don't appreciate being lied to, don't think I don't know you have been lying since the minute you woke up this morning. If you need a little help, that's fine, I can help.”

“Pumping me full of water, juice and milk is not helping me right now, Lili, and you know it.” Louis snapped back furiously. He then turned his head down toward the ground. “Sorry, I, 'm sorry, sir.”

“Louis, you are hurting yourself right now. You need to wee.”

“I don't, Lili. I'm ready for my nap now.”

“Okay, honey. Warm milk before you go. Come on, then, lay down.”

Louis groaned but accepted the teat into his mouth and began to suckle the warm milk. Liam waited until he was a forth of the way into the bottle before he pulled up the bottom hem of Louis shirt. It didn't alarm Louis, he simply kept taking in the warm fluid that was was wrecking havoc on his insides. The warm flannel that began resting on his lower belly felt nice and the hand massing him over the warm towel made him really want to give into the feeling. Louis knew, he knew he shouldn't be doing this, and he knew that Daddy would not want him to do this, but it was hard because daddy wasn't here. He knew he was putting himself in possible harm, and he knew that he had to stop this. He forced his eyes closed and spit the rubber nipple out of his mouth.

“Lou, baby, finish your milk and then we can go and take a nap.”

“No.” he answered, “Sorry, no thank you right now, sir"

“Excuse me, bug?”

“Just. I know, 'm trying. Just shh, please.” Louis begged, he didn't quite know how to say it, what to communicate, but he did his best.

“Okay.” Liam said quietly. He knew what the little meant, and he was glad to hear it. ”Okay, what can I do for you? Do you want me to go?”

“Just keep going. Shh, but keep going.”

Liam nodded and kept a firm hand rubbing circles atop of the now cooling flannel. He hummed a soft tune and pet the boy's hair. The tears started when Louis knew that his battle was ending and he knew that it was going to be over soon. So he pulled himself closer into Lili's embrace and he released. He released a seemingly unending stream that he didn't think he could ever hold in. It took more than a few minutes for him to be done and he did not, under any circumstance, cling onto him like his life depended on it when he was done. Absolutely not. It took another 15 minutes for Louis to finish the bottle and when he finally did, he refused to move- challenge number three of the day.Liam tried to arrange his body in such a way that he could lift the boy, but Louis was strong when he wanted to be and Liam had no leverage. He reminded himself of Harry's advice, not to let the little think he's in charge, and prepared himself for the battle that may or may not lay ahead.

“Louis, I know that today has been hard and I know that you may not want to, but your nappy must be changed. You've been so good for the last half an hour and I'd like to have a good rest of the day, but that is all your choice.”

“I'll be napping on the sofa today.” Louis announced.

“You will be napping on either you and daddy's bed or your cot this afternoon. Right after I've changed your nappy and you've lost the attitude.”

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

Liam squatted down so his eyes were on the same level as the boy's, who was still lounging on the sofa. “Look at my eyes, Louis.” he said and paused, Louis didn't respond for a few long moments before his shoulders sagged and his eyes met Lili's. “I do not like how today has been going. You've been lying to me since 9 this morning – and I get it, you wish I were daddy, but I'm not and that's how it's gonna be for a few days – and while I don't appreciate it, I understand it; however, it's not going to happen anymore. Your nappy is getting changed, and you are going to turn the rest of today around. Be it before you take a trip over my knee or after, do you understand?” Liam gained no response other than a huff from the little and he decided it was best to give the boy a few moments to think about it all.

“I am going upstairs to your room. Whenever you are ready, you are invited up. You have fifteen minutes before I come and get you. Is that understood, bug?” Louis' eyes brightened just a bit as he was called 'bug' and gave a slight nod of his head.

Liam found it best not to push for a verbal answer and stood to leave the room. He set a timer on his mobile and sat in the rocker. He pulled out his mobile and texted Harry that his little had weed and pulled up an online book as he waited. He was surprised, pleasantly, when it took the little only nine of his allotted fifteen minutes to appear in the doorway. Liam motioned for him to sit in his lap, and Louis quickly came forward.

“I know daddy being away is hard, I do. I know that today is a different kind of hard than yesterday was, but, bug, I want to have a good time with you. I don't want to spend my five days constantly punishing you and I don't want you to look back on my first time watching you and only remember punishments and missing daddy. So can we please turn this around, for me and for you. Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, so lets change your nappy and then you can take a nap and what's left of today will be good.”

“Okay.” The little agreed and got off Liam.

They both made their way over to the change table after a few more minutes of cuddling in the rocker. Liam was quick with the change and Lou was cooperative throughout. Next, Louis hopped onto his cot, sans trousers, and after Liam fetched Bonbon and his blankie, Louis was off to sleep. It was almost 14, an hour and a half after Louis was supposed to go down for a nap, but it would have to be okay. Louis slept for his regular three hours before Liam went and woke him up. After changing another wet nappy, the two decided to go outside for a bit. Louis showed Liam the trail that lead them back into a wooded area. There, just as Harry had said, was a small swingset. It had one swing and a small structure on the side that led to a slide. On a nearby tree, there was a tire swing set up. As soon as the clearing came into full view, Liam let go of the little's hand and Lou ran off. He went for the swing first and begged like his life depended on it for Lili to push him on the swing. He chuckled and followed behind and did as requested. He pushed harder and harder as Lou went higher and higher until Liam was afraid that he would wrap the little around the top beam if he pushed any harder. They played until the sun was beginning to set and they were both a bit sweaty and in need of something to drink. As they walked back, Louis told Liam about the times that daddy and he had back near the swingset. The time they had brought out water balloons and threw them at each other and about the time they had taken a tent back there so they could camp together. All the memories had landed a fond smile on the little's face. The walk seemed shorter than before and Liam was surprised when they saw the top of the house come into view.

Liam prepared a bottle of iced water and got a some for himself as well before joining Louis in the lounge. A movie was playing, Aladdin, Liam thinks, when he joined the little on the sofa. They sat silently and watched until Liam decided he needed to start dinner and Louis insisted on helping. They made mash to go with their chicken nuggets and Louis absolutely loved that Lili let him help with the mashing of the mash. Harry usually made big fancy meal for dinner and if Louis was being completely honest, he was a shit cook and would mess up anything his daddy let him help with. Lili was good at giving him food he liked, though, and he was happy that he got to help with dinner instead of just making his own cereal during breakfast. The two sat down at the table to eat, Louis in his chair with his food pulled into small pieces and a bottle of apple juice, with Liam sitting next to him.

"Lili?"

"Yeah, bug?"

"I am really sorry about this morning, about lying to you. And I know that you knew that I was lying and 'm sorry."

'I know, bug. Thank you for apologizing. I don't like that you did it, but you are forgiven because I know how hard this is for you."

"Thank you." Louis said, a soft smile on his face.

"Now, bug, I have a question for you and I need you to be honest about it with me." Louis nodded his head with a look in his eyes that told the babysitter that his request would be granted. "You haven't pooed yet today, and that's okay if you don't need to or if you're having some tummy troubles, that's fine too, but I need to know that you're okay."

"I -erm, I" the little said, turning his face from Lili's to the floor as his cheeks heated.

"If you are holding it on purpose, Lou, then we need to do something about it. You need to tell me what I need to do for you. I can help, I just need to know in what way you want me."

"Lili, it's not, I just, no!" Stuttered out. 

Louis started crying.

"Shh, honey, shh. You're okay. Tell me what's wrong. Tell Lili what's wrong." Liam spoke softly as he began pulling the tray from Louis' chair and pulling him onto his lap. "You're okay, bug, you're just fine."

"I just- you're- I'm not." Louis tried. He took a minute to calm himself down before starting again. "No. 'M sorry. I don't know why I started crying. I mean, I do, but- No I don't have to poo. I swear it. Not like I said I didn't have to wee this morning, Lili, I promise. I promise promise promise. And I know you're not part of thi- that you don't know what it means, but when we promise promise promise things in this family it's for serious. I don't have tummy troubles, not yet I don't think, but I don't have to."

"Okay, honey. It's okay, I believe you. And I know. I know that promise promise promise is important, I understand that." Liam promised as he stroked the little's back and hair. "You're okay, bug. It's okay. Lili's not upset. Yeah? I just wanted to make sure, okay?"

"I'm, I'm sorry. I just, I lied all morning and I swear 'm telling the truth now. 'M being a good boy for you."

"Okay, bug, you're okay. Always a good bug."

And after that, the two moved on. They finished their chicken nuggets and mash before returning to the lounge to finish their movie. Liam made an exception tonight on bed time so they could finish the movie together, he figured that with everything that happened today, the little could use some comforting cuddles. When the movie ended, Lili prepared a bottle of formula and carried the little up the stairs. Louis asked to drink his bottle without cuddles, and although he found it odd, Liam did not ask any questions about it. When the little asked to be left alone, Lili frowned a bit but complied with his wishes- if he needed some space after such a day, then who was Liam to deny him it. He nodded and gave Lou a light peck on his forehead. After telling the little that he was just going into the next room and to call our if he was needed, Liam retired to the guest room he was occupying for the week.

After Lili left, the little cuddled into the chair with his blankie and Bonbon and closed his eyes. He stretched his legs out a bit so as to get more comfortable and he forced himself to relax. He may have been naughty this morning about his nappy, but he was going to do his best to be a good boy now. He didn't have to poo, but he probably could, at least a little bit, if he tried. He kept suckling slowly from the test in his mouth, setting up a rhythm of breath,, suckle, bear down, exhale, repeat. He continued repeating the pattern until he had finished the bottle. He was still unsuccessful as the formula ran out, but he figured that he had tried his best. He knew that if he continued trying to force it he was going to hurt himself, and he knew that Lili wouldn't be mad, he had tried.

He pushed himself up from the comfortable rocker and went to Lili's room. Wrapping gently on the door before pushing it open. It revealed Lili lounging on the bed, talking on his mobile to someone, Louis assumed it to be daddy but when Lili flashed up the general 'one minute' finger Louis wondered if it may be Sophia. That concerned him a bit, she didn't know about of this as far as he was concerned.

"Yeah...Soph, no. I know it would just be for one night, but I don't think that would be a good idea. They don't like when other people are over and I get that. This is their space, the only space in practically the entire world that they get to have to themselves and I don't think it's a good idea for you to come and visit me while 'm here. ...Sophia, no. 'M not kidding, do not come here. ... Yeah, we can go out, but I don't want to go to a club or anything. It's been a while since we've had a nice meal together. Dress to the nines, I'll take you out tomorrow. ... Yeah, text me later and we can figure out times. Yeah? ... Okay. I love you. ...bye." Liam disconnected the phone and looked to Lou, who was sitting on the side of the bed. "Hey bug, you alright?"

"Yeah. Was that Sophia?"

"It was. I figured that I'd talk to her while you were having some alone time."

"She doesn't know, right?"

"No, of course not, no. She thinks 'm house sitting and watering the plants, feeding the fish and such, thinks Harry's in LA and you're home for the week. I would never tell her something like that. Not unless you've given me explicit permission and you wanted me to."

"I thought you'd be talking to daddy." Louis admitted.

"We could, if you'd like. We can talk to him while you take your bath again."

"No baths tonight, please, Lili."

"Sorry, bug, but we need one tonight."

"Nuh-uh. Daddy said every other if I wanted. That's what daddy does and that's what he said."

"Bug, you're all sweaty from outside and you've got cheese and sauce in your hair. Bath tonight, maybe we can skip tomorrow if you really want."

"I don't want a bath!"

"Louis, I understand you don't want a bath, but we need a bath. Would you like to use your bath crayons tonight, or do you want to change the water colours?"

"No bath, Liam."

"I'm gonna go start the water. You should wait in the corner if you disagree with me. I'll come and get you when it's ready."

And with that, Liam left the room, not giving Louis even the chance of talking back. Louis sat on the bed for a few more seconds before he got up and went to the corner. After just three minutes of standing there, Louis decided he was done. Liam did bath time well, and he understood that it was a daddy and him thing. He let Louis call daddy, and he was really the perfect babysitter about, well, really everything. It was stupid of Louis to decide to stand in the corner when he could be having fun with Lili in the bathtub.

"Hey bug, are you ready for your bath?" Lili asked as a shy looking Louis appeared in the doorway.

The little nodded his head slowly. "I'm sorry, Lili."

"I know that you wanted to skip bath time tonight, but you're too dirty, bug. If you end up a little less sweaty and pizza-ey tomorrow, we can. Okay?"

"Okay. Can I- do you think it'd be okay if I called daddy again tonight while we take a bath?"

"I think that'd be just fine. He may be in a meeting, though. I will text him, 'm sure he can call for a break when were ready." Liam assured as he started undressing the boy and placed him in the tub with a few toys and some crayons.

"Okay." Louis answered.

-Hey mate, we're about to start a bath. If you could arrange a break, L would like to talk for a few minutes. Let me know.

Harry texted a few moments later.  -Yeah, let him play for another 10 minutes and I'll call you, give or take, these people are idiots. I'll have 15 minutes for break. Sounds good.

"Am I washing you today, Lou, or are you gonna do it yourself again?"

"Are you- Is there- Do you have a preference?" The little stuttered out.

"Nope. Whatever you want. Or if you want me to pick for you again, I can do that too."

"You want to pick for me?"

"I want you to be comfortable, bug. If you think this is too big of a decision for you, then I can help, but if you know what you want, then we will do that."

"I think- can we do what we did last night? You wash my hair and I'll do my body with the flannel?"

"That sounds good. Now you play, daddy's gonna call you in a few minutes and that's when we're gonna start your bath. He has 15 minutes for a call with us tonight."

Louis nodded his head in understanding and continued to draw on the side of the tub. He drew the sea and made submarine noises as he pushes his toy though the water. He invited Lili to play and eventually, the babysitter became a scuba diver that was searching the Great Barrier Reef for endangered fishies. Liam chuckled as he gained his assignment from the little in the tub and starting making noises in accordance to his mission. Just as the twenty minute rolled around, Lili's mobile went off and Louis rushed to clean up his toys.

"Hey Harry, you're on speaker here with Louis and I."

"Hi daddy!" Louis shouted.

"Hey baby. Are you being my sweet boy today for Lili?"

"Yeah. Well, kinda. 'M a good boy, but sometimes I do some things that are kinda naughty, but 'm a good boy. Daddy says so and so does Lili."

"That's right, princess, you are a good boy. Have you been naughty for Liam today?"

"Maybe a little. But we straightened it all out. Daddy, I didn't get no spankings today!"

"I'm very glad, bub. I heard you didn't use your nappy for a while today, gave Lili and I a scare."

"I did this morning, but I've had a wee three times since then. 'M a good boy, daddy."

"Well I'm glad to hear it. Are you in the bathtub now?

"Yeah. Lili and I played ocean and he was a scuba diver and I was a submarine. He caught fishies!"

"Im jealous! What kinda fishies?"

"They were almost extinct. He caught a bunch. Almost enough for a fish tank."

"That sounds great. Did you talk about who was gonna wash tonight?"

"Yeah, Lili said that I got to pick. But I said that we should do what we did yesterday. He do my hair, I do my body. Is that okay with you not here?" The little asked, petrified the answer may be no.

"Of course, honey. Of course that's okay. He can do more, if you don't want to wash yourself. He can do as much or as little as you want. I know this is hard and if you want him to do it all so you can relax, ' okay with that."

"Maybe tomorrow, daddy. I think we're gonna do a bath tomorrow too." Louis answered as Lili started soaping up his hair

"Then we can save it for tomorrow."

"Are you having a good day, what time is it there?"

"It's almost 1 in the afternoon. And yeah, it's been okay. Lots of business, lots of hushed talk of money and lots of pussyfootin around the one thing that everyone wants to talk about, but it's going okay. I think the next two days will be better, though."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't you be sorry, princess, you've just made my day better by ten fold."

"Daddy guess what Lili and I had for lunch?!"

"Hmm, let's see, tofu?"

"Eww, no!"

"How about barbecue?"

"Nope!"

"Then you'll have to tell me cause 'm out of guesses."

"We had pizza that we for to make ourselves! Best pizza ever."

"Well, I'll have to get the recipe from Lili. Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright bug," Lili interrupted, "'m all done with your hair, your turn."

"But Lili, 'm tired!"

"I can do the rest if you want, it's up to you, but you gotta get washed. I can't have you smelling up the joint tomorrow cause you've got stink left over from today!"

"You do it. Everything but my, erm, but my bits and bum. I do those."

"Okay, bug. Stand up for me."

Louis and daddy continue talking about Lou's day as Lili soaped up the boy. He was gentle and slow, using slight pressure to relax the little further until he was done with the toes. He handed the flannel to Lou to finish off the rest and the little didn't even need to be reminded to clean himself proper. Louis was out of the tub in 45 minutes and said his goodbyes to daddy. He didn't cry this time, and that's something the little is proud about.

After a hot cup of tea, Liam had to carry the almost asleep little up to his room. Louis didn't require any stories and they forgot about putting on lotion, but Louis was ready for bed and Liam was not going to wake him up. After he was tucked in, Liam gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead and pulled the duvet securely over him. "Goodnight, bug." He whispered as he shut the door silently and went to his own room in search of sleep


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wants no part of the meetings that are happening, Liam is just trying to convince everybody to do what is going to be best in the long run, and Louis just can't wait for his daddy to be back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope everyone is well the drama that happening right now. Please excuse the literal month gap between updates, I am so sorry. I just moved into uni, though, and it's been a massive adjustment period for me! :( Anyway, I present the long overdue chapter 6.

Liam woke to a cuddly Louis the next morning. A very cuddly bug who had made his way into Liam's room and under the covers with him before Liam woke up to the little dragging an arm over his own body. Liam was a little shocked at first, he's never woken up to someone in his bed speaking out cuddles - giving morning head, yes, but never a little looking for some comfort.

"Hey, bug, morning."

"Hi Lili." The little replied, snuggling in closer to his babysitter and current source of warmth.

"You okay, bug?"

"'M wet."

"How long have you been wet for, bug? Please tell me you didn't wait all night, you know you should wake me if you use your nappy."

"No, I didn't- it hasn't been all night. I woke up, just now in the big bed, and I was cold without a snuggle buddy. So I did my business and I came to you. You're my snuggle buddy while daddy is away."

"Well come on then, let's get you some dry pants."

"Stay here, 'm not really awake yet."

"But you are not asleep, so how are you not awake?"

"'M in between. That floaty good spot."

"Well, come on to a rocking chair and we can have cuddles while you rest your tired bones for a few more minutes."

"No, bed is comfy. I know no big boy cuddles with you, I don't want big boy cuddles with you. They are with daddy and daddy only. Bed is comfy and I want someone."

"Come on, bug. Up we get." Liam said and started to remove the two of them from the bed, he quickly froze, however when the tears started. Liam heard the change in Louis' breathing, felt his chest suck in breaths at an increased speed. As the tears flowed constantly, Liam tried to get an explanation. "Bug, you gotta use your words for me. Yeah?"

"You're not- no, 'm sorry. I feel. I feel like I'm not, l- l-like you don't understand wh- what 'm sayin."

"Those are very pretty words, bug, thank you so much. That was a very, very good 'I' statement, honey, you did such a good job." Liam complimented as he tried to physically sooth the boy, "Can you try and tell me again what you're saying? Just like you used that pretty 'I' statement?"

"I- I" he started with again, but quickly abandoned, "it was just to wake you up not anything else, you don't have to, not in the bed. Those are big boy cuddles with daddy. On Sundays, but not tomorrow because daddy's not here and, well maybe if I wanna do it to myself- not the point. 'M not asking for special big boy cuddles, I just want somebody to sleep next to for rest of today. Not askin for slumber parties, I just- maybe just the same bed."

"I'm not quite sure that I understand you, bug, but I'm gonna do my best. I want you to stop me if what I say isn't what you are trying to communicate to me." Louis nodded his head yes. "You woke me up with cuddles, but that was to wake me up, you're not asking for my cuddles?" Louis nodded in affirmation. "And you don't expect or feel like you need or want special cuddles with daddy, because if you do daddy and I will work something out." A nod no this time, and Liam continued. "You're being very patient, bug, thank you. Are you asking for cuddles at all, bug?"

"I- yes and no, it's complicated. I would like them, but daddy's rule says no. So I guess no. No cuddles while we're in a bed, Lili, just rocker and sofa." Louis tries, he tries so hard to explain this.

"That's good, bug. You're being a very good boy this morning. Lots of tact too. So you just want to be in the same bed? Is that it?"

"I just don't want to be alone and 'm so tired, I didn't sleep last night, and I didn't want to wake you up because I didn't want to get in trouble and have to take a longer nap. I just want somebody next to me, I can't sleep when 'm all alone in the big bed." The little finally admitted.

"Okay, bug, you can stay in my bed, but we have to tell daddy about this."

The little tensed at this and carefully whispered, "Gotta tell daddy because 'm being so bad? Please no, Lili, please no."

"No bug, 'm not telling daddy because you're being bad, and you can never be bad. You may be naughty and make bad decisions, but you're not bad. 'M telling daddy because you're being such a good boy. You're using such nice manners and you're communicating very well with me with what you feel you need and you're remembering daddy's rules even when you want something different. That, and he wants to know. He wants to know all the cool stuff you're doing, he wants to know that you're eating all your vegetables and he wants to know if you're being his good sweet boy that you always are for him. Daddy cares, and he probably wants to know as much as possible about what's going on."

"I not be naughty this morning?"

"No, baby, not at all. You've been such a good boy this morning, and you've made so many good decisions. Daddy will be so proud of you, bug, I know that I am. Would you like to help me text him?"

"Yeah! Can I?"

"Okay, here we are." Lili said as he drafted a new text.

'Hey mate, I would call to explain this, but I know it's an ungodly hour there, so a text will have to do. I really hope I haven't crossed a line, but Louis asked to share a bed this morning. No cuddles, just sleeping in the same bed. I built a pillow wall if that makes you feel any better. Lou was unbelievable about it all, he really was. You have yourself an amazing little. I misunderstood him in the beginning and tried to move him to the rocker for cuddles and he started crying a bit, and then he used an 'I feel' statement and did really well with the whole thing. If you are not okay with this, please give me a ring when you wake and we can talk about it, or if you are okay with it, whatever works for you. The next message will be from Lou.'

Liam handed the mobile to Louis and reminded him to text Harry and only Harry. 'Hi daddy! I sleeping in Lili's bed for a little bit this morning. I hope you're not mad at me, but he's warm. But I may get too warm without you stealing my blankets and him. I mid you loads and loads and loads! Only 2 more sleeps and then I see you. I love you so much, daddy. L x.'

Louis handed the mobile back to Liam and turned his face back to the pillow. Liam had built a pillow wall while Louis texted Harry, and he was standing next to the little who was lounging on the bed. Liam insisted on changing him before they went back to sleep. The little complied with minimal complaints and helped in his sleepy state. Once his nappy was changed the two of them settled into bed, Louis insisted on holding his hand, the only way he was sure he wasn't going to be left and closed his eyes for a few more hours of sleep.

A few more hours turned out to be three, making it just past 11 when the two woke up again. Well, really, Louis woke up and woke his babysitter as well. This time, however, it was poking at Lili's chest and upper arms that woke him up. He grunted and swatted the hands away before coming to his senses and realising what was going on.

"I'm sorry bug, but I don't like being woken up by pokes. Next time, wake me gently, please."

"Sorry, Lili."

"It's okay. Can I do something for you?"

"I, erm, like before, I, my nappy. I need a change, please."

"Of course. Up you get." Liam said, peeling himself from the bed and offering to carry the little. "Do you want Bonbon and blankie, bug?"

"No thank you." Louis said as he was fitted into Lili's grip. "Can I have a wipe, please?"

"Sure thing, bug." Liam handed the little the wipe and got started. He made quick work and saved his comment until he was almost done. "Still no poo, huh bug?"

Louis' entire body tensed and suddenly he had never wanted his blankie so he could hide behind it so bad. "I, erm, I tried, Lili. 'M sorry, but I tried last night, while I drank my bottle, but I just couldn't. That's why I wanted you to go, because I didn't want to do it with you there. I did, I swear, 'm not holding it in on purpose."

"Shh, bug, it's okay." Lili reassured as he taped a new nappy into place. "It makes me very happy that you tried last night and I you did such a good job asking for what you wanted. Now, what do we want to wear today?"

"Can I have one of daddy's shirts?"

"Yeah, that's fine. You go pick it out and I'll get you some bottoms. Nab me a pair of socks too, please."

"Yes, Lili." He answered obediently.

While Louis was off getting his favourite shirt of daddy's and socks, Liam found a pair of loose footie bottoms and figured that it would please Lou. It didn't take long for the little to return and when he did, he was shortly dressed. The bottle had gone nothing like the previous days, Louis was plaint and did whatever he was asked of. The little suggested eggs for breakie, but Lili refused, saying he didn't want anything to further upset the balance of Lou's stomach. So after his bottle of milk, Louis ate French toast for breakfast. It was good, and he was happy enough that he got to dip it in peanut butter and syrup.

After breakie, Louis was bound and determined to get Lili out of the house and into the pool. So after a full thirty minutes of begging from Louis, Lili changed Lou into a swimming nappy and took him upstairs to get his swimming bottoms on. There was a bit of a debate about weather or not Lili was swimming as well, but a few pouty faces and a 'pweeeeease' from the little and Liam knew he was beat. So with fake annoyance, he climbed into his trunks and grabbed a towel on the way down the stairs and out the back door on the way to the pool. Liam had wanted to put swimmies on Lou, but he was quick to be denied in a very serious tone from Louis.

"No, absolutely not. First, I do not need them - I'm a 23 year old who can swim just fine. And second, I wanted to swim some laps and that would make it impossible. No, no floaties."

"I don't believe that's the way we talk to adults, bug. Do you need some time to think of how we do?"

"No. No, I don't need any corner time."

"Okay, then I expect you to express it politely when something that I ask of you is something that you dislike." He paused and waited, but nothing came from the little. "If you would like to swim without your floaties on, then now is the time to tell me that."

"I don't like wearing the floaties, Lili. I don't need them, and they're uncomfortable. Daddy only made me wear them the first couple times that we went swimming, just to make sure that I would be okay, and I am and I don't have to wear them anymore. I promise promise promise that he doesn't make me wear them. And I would like to swim some laps, too. Because even though we played a bit of footie the first day and we went to the park yesterday, I feel like 'm just itching with a need to work out or something. I think we would both rather have me swim a few laps and save the trouble of at least a couple spankings today. And I'm sorry that I spoke to you like that before, I do know better."

"You are forgiven, Lou, but if I hear it again today then you're going spend some time in the corner. Go on and swim your laps, then I will join you in the pool. Yeah?"

"Okay." Lou said, going in for a hug. "I will do better."

"That's what I like to hear." Liam said while he hugged the little back. 

After that, the little dove into the pool and started swimming laps like a bat out of hell. It kind of surprised Liam, how fast and how many laps Louis could swim. He lost count himself around 28 and Louis did another ten more minuts before he pulled his body from the water. The warm, almost hot, air felt nice against the little's skin. The coolness from the pool water and the heat radiating from the sun made Louis smile as he stretched his arms and strode over to Liam. He wrapped himself up in a towel and slotted himself comfortably in a chair with a hum, he felt good. Like everything was fine. His head was clear, he did not have even the slightest urge to throw a toy or refuse to do anything that was asked of him. He felt safe and loved and just overall happy. They sat quietly for what Louis could only describe as all the time in the world and none of it had passed in contentment before Louis spoke up. 

"Could I have some water, please, Lili?"

"Sure, bug. Now would also be an appropriate time for you to have Gatorade if you'd like it."

"Just water please. Could I be a bother, though, and ask for some ice as well?"

"Not a bother at all." Liam said as he rose from his seat. "Do not get back in the pool until 'm back out here. Yeah? If you do, I will spank you."

"I'm not supposed to get in without an adult out here with me, Lili. I wait for you."

"Good, bug. Thank you." Louis nodded and Liam went in the kitchen for some water.

When Liam walked back outside, he smiled. Louis had moved from his seat in the chair to right beside the pool. His feet were dangling into the water and he had laid his back down on the wooden deck. His elbow was slotted over his forehead to block out the sun, one hand filing messily through his hair and the other drawing patterns into the wood beneath him. Liam wanted to take a picture. The little was so cute in this moment, he wanted to share it with Harry and maybe he wanted one for himself. But he didn't, he couldn't. No pictures on anything that was synced to anything. There was too much of a risk, too much of a chance that something would be leaked and they had to be smart about this. There is too much to be lost over a cute picture. So Liam did nothing but take the little his bottle and then joined him laying down with his feet dangling in the water.

"We have about 20 minutes before we need to start making lunch, bug. If you want to play in the pool together, then we should get in soon."

"'m tired."

"Yeah, you swam loads of laps. A good job, you did."

"I feel good, though, like, just kinda peaceful."

"Good." Liam smiled. "Do you know what you want to have for lunch today?"

"I get to pick today?" 

"if you'd like, yeah, I don't see why not"

"Can we go out?"

"No, bug, we gotta stay here. But maybe we could order in, or I could run out and pick it up. What were you thinking of?"

"Kababs. From that place next to your place, maybe?"

"yeah, they deliver takeaway, what would you like from there, the same as you always get?"

"Yeah, the same." He then quickly added "Please."

So Lili ordered the pair lunch at once and was told it would take another thirty minutes before the food would arrive. The two of them laid there, in silence, relaxing in the rays coming from the sun, enjoying the gentle breeze and carelessly moving their legs through the blue water. They only moved when they heard the ring, Liam getting his wallet before heading to the door while Louis simply picked up his towel and hung it up before waiting by his chair for Lili to return.

The delivery man was too talkative for Liam's taste, but to each his own, he reminded himself. Liam was in awe of the little's obedience in waiting by his high chair when he returned. He praised the little and asked if he needed a nappy change before they ate, to which the answer was no. So Liam scooped the little into to his arms and put him in his chair before dividing out portions and sitting down to eat himself.

"We need to talk about nap time today, bug." Lili said when they had started eating.

"We do?"

"Yeah. Do you remember yesterday, when I gave Sophia a ring and we were talking about going to a restaurant together?"

"Yeah! You said to dress to the nines, where are you taking her?"

"We're going for lunch to a nice restaurant. We're going to do it today, while you're taking your nap."

"You're, you're gonna leave me?"

"Well, if you're okay with it, then yeah. I'd leave while you were taking your nap, and I'd be back shortly before you woke up if not before then."

"If I'm okay with it?"

"If you really don't feel comfortable with me leaving, then I would work something out with Soph. Something in a few days once daddy gets back."

"When you don't have to take care of me anymore?"

"Well, it would be after I get done babysitting you, but you make it sound like 'm stuck on some type of duty here or something. I volunteered for this, bug. I want to be here. 'M honoured to be here. And if you are not comfortable with me leaving, only if for a few hours, then I won't."

"You, you can go. But, you have to- no, 'm sorry. Would you please leave stuff out for me? Did daddy tell you how he does it? What 'm allowed and not allowed to do?"

"Of course 'm gonna leave some things out for you, honey. I can leave out some play dough, I can set up some art for you to do? I will have a snack set out on the counter for you. You can watch the telly and movies, as long as you know for certain that daddy would allow them. We both know I will find out if you disobey that one. There will be no going outside, not to the pool, not to the park, not to juggle the footie around. If you use your nappy and you don't like it being wet or dirty, you know that you may take it off and I would understand of you didn't put another one on. I expect you to clean yourself off if you do that, I don't want you swinging a willy around that has a fresh wee on it and I certainly hope you'd clean off your bum before you sit on daddy's couch. I will leave your mobile on the table, I expect for you to text me when you're awake. And I want you to call me if you need anything, anything at all." Liam looked very serious at this and Louis did his best to show that he was listening well. "If you need your safe word, I want you to use it. Even if no one is around to hear it, I want you to speak it. Yeah?"

"Okay."

"I know that you don't expect to use it and I don't either, but I want you to know that it's okay if you do. I should be back soon after you wake up if not before, it's just gonna be lunch."

"I would give you a ring before I did. I have to tell you when something isn't right, that's the rule, I gots too."

"You're right, bug, that's good. I just need for you to know it would be okay."

"Okay."

"Alright, let's get you a new nappy before I put you down for a nap."

"I'm clean." Lou spoke.

"Do you want to go before your nap? I can wait a few minutes."

"No, you have to go, it's okay."

"I don't have to leave for another thirty minutes, bug. If you need to, then please do."

"It's okay."

"This will not be like yesterday. If you need to have a wee, then do it. If you need to have a poo, then do it. I told you yesterday that I do not like the lies coming from you, Louis, and I will put fish oil in your mouth if you don't start telling me the truth, do you understand me?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, are you going to need a change before you go down for your nap?"

"Yes."

"Alright. 'M going up to my room to get a few things for when I go. If you want to come with me, then you are absolutely welcome, if you'd like some privacy while you use your nappy, that is also fine."

"I-I'll say down here for a bit. I come get you when 'm ready for you?"

"That sounds like like a good plan, bug. Thank you."

Louis nodded and Liam dismissed himself. He texted Sophia for a bit as he started changing into to the jeans and shirt he had pulled out last night. It wasn't exactly 'to the nines' like he and Soph had agreed on last night, but it would have to be close enough, he didn't have time to go back to his an get something else. He used the loo himself before he decided to wait in the nursery for the little; which came almost ten minutes later in the form of a small voice calling Liam's name.

"Hi." Louis said shyly as he found his way to Liam.

"Hey bug. Did you grab your blankie and bonbon?"

"Bonbon is already on the table, blankie is in your bed from this morning."

"You're right. Bug!" Liam smiled to the little. "Did you want to go on and grab blankie, or are you okay without him?"

"I-I"

"Why don't you go grab him?" Liam suggested lightly. The little breathed a sigh of relief when the decision was made for him. He returned a few minutes later, the green blanket in tow and hoisted himself up onto the table. "Would you like a wipe?"

"No, I good. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Let me know if you change your mind."

"Okay, don't forget th-"

"Gloves?" Liam interrelated, showing his gloved hands.

"Yeah, the gloves."

"I won't. Alright, are you lifting up, or am I?"

Louis thought for a moment before giving a soft 'you' before allowing himself to be malleable in Liam's hands, all the while blushing behind Bonbon and his blankie. Liam did his best to calm the boy and get everything done as quickly as possible. It only took a few minutes, but for Louis it felt like forever.

"Okay, bug, where're we napping today?" Liam asked as he set the little on the ground.

"Big bed."

"Okay, lead the way." Liam said, and Louis started walking. "Do you need anything else?"

"Erm, could I maybe- could you get me a bottle?"

"Of course. What would you like, bug?"

"Milk please, warm?"

"Of course." Liam smiled. "You get yourself and Bonbon tucked into bed and I'll go get that for you. Yeah?"

"Yeah." Louis agreed.

Liam quickly made his way down the stairs and to the kitchen. He pulled out a new bottle and poured milk into it before boiling a pan of water to heat it. While that was going, he placed Louis' mobile onto the table next to a plate of grapes and crackers. He left a note on too of the crackers telling him there was cheese in the refrigerator and reminding the little to text him. And when all of that was completed, he went back to Lou with the requested bottle.

"Here you are big guy." Liam said, offering out the bottle. "Do you need anything else?"

"No."

"You know what is expected of you?"

"Yes."

"Do you have any questions?"

"No."

"Okay. If you need me at all, I want you to call me. I won't get upset if you have a question for me or you need something. Yeah."

"Yes, I will. And a text when I wake up."

"That's right, bug. Good job." Lili said before kissing the little on the forehead and closing the door behind him with a 'sweet dreams, bug.'

He left after that, making sure to text Harry before he started to the restaurant that he was meeting Soph at.

'Hey, H. Just making sure you got the message from this morning. Also, just so you know what's going on: I'm going out to lunch with Sophia right now, Lou just went down for his nap. We've talked about everything, and he says he's okay with it all. We need to talk at some point today, Lou still hasn't had a bowel movement and 'm beginning to get worried. Anyways, I can take a call while 'm out to lunch, but I will be done close to 15, if that could work for you.'

Almost immediately he got a response. 'Yes, sorry I got it...crazy day, 15:30 can work for me.'

So Liam put his mobile aside and went to lunch with his girlfriend. They had their food and although he felt a little guilty about lying to her when she asked about house sitting, Liam decided it to be best for everyone involved. He got a text from Lou as he was finishing dessert and he smiled as he read it. Apparently, Louis was 23 exclamation marks worth of excited about the grapes and cheese and crackers he was left for snack. He told Lili that he planned on watching Tarzan in the lounge and that he was okay, he didn't need anything. And a half hour later, when it was time to leave, he said goodbye to Sophia and they departed separately, despite both wanting to spend the night together once again. Harry called right on time, and he sounded absolutely warn out.

"Hey, mate. 'M sorry about this morning. It was a cluster fuck and- did Louis say anything about me not responding?"

"No, mate, don't worry about it. He was worried that you'd be upset, but we talked about it. Is everything okay over there?"

"Yeah. No. I don't know. It's a complete mess and everybody is telling everybody different things. In the end everything will be fine, it's just gonna take a bit to get there."

"You'll be alright, mate."

"Thanks. Is he doing okay? No more incidents?"

"Nope. Your boy is a model citizen. He just hasn't had a poo for a bit."

"Has he said anything about it?"

"No. He said this morning that he tried too but it never came, but that's it."

"Nothing about his stomach hurting? Or about feeling run down in general?"

"Nothing. He swam a bunch of laps this morning and then we laid in the sun for a bit."

"Okay. I'd say just wait for him to do it. It doesn't sound like anything is wrong, and if he hasn't said anything, he may just be a little constipated. It's okay, sometimes it just happens."

"Are you sure?"

"Mate, you've skipped a day or two before, haven't you?"

"Yeah, but there was always a reason."

"Unless he complains of something, I think you may need to just ride it out. If not today then tomorrow, and if not tomorrow then the next. Don't worry."

"Okay."

"If you're not okay with waiting it out, then you can pick up some over the counter laxatives. I trust your discretion in this, but I think it will all be fine."

"No, no. If you say it's okay, then it's fine, but I just, I just want him to be okay, ya know?"

"Mate, he will be fine, you just have to trust him to tell you if he's not. He trusts you so much to show you this side of himself and with that, you have to trust him."

"No, I do trust him. It's just that, yesterday he lied to me all day. I do trust him, I just don't want home to lie about this."

"Everything will be fine. I will talk to him tonight for you, if you'd like."

"No, don't be worried about us, H. It's fine, I just wanted to make sure. Please. Can we call around bed time tonight? Or, actually, I'm almost back, do you want to talk to him now?"

"I really should get back in there, they're pretty pissed at me right now. Just, I will send him a text on his mobile, will you allow him to look at it. If he wants to than he can text me back, if not, don't force it on him."

"Mate, absolutely. He has his mobile right now, I'll be he will respond instantly."

"Okay. I will talk to you two tonight. Yeah?"

"Yeah. Bye, mate."

It only took a few more minutes to get back to the other lads home. Louis had only been awake for about 30 minutes, but Liam felt kind of nervous about leaving him for so long. In all actuality, Louis could take care of himself if something were to happen, but it was something that Liam had a hard time thinking about. He wasn't surprised when he found Lou splayed across the sofa in the lounge while watching a film, he was a little surprised, though, when he observed the nappy that was snug around his waste. He decided, however, that his inquires of that could wait for a few moments.

"Hey, bug."

"Hi Lili! How was your date? How is Soph?"

"She's good, it was good. How was your nap?"

"It was okay. I didn't quite want to wake up from it."

"I'm sorry bug, you can take a short little one right before dinner if you'd like."

"Yeah. Thank you for the grapes, again."

"You are very welcome, bug. 'm glad you enjoyed them."

"I did. Where did you go for lunch?"

"It was that Italian place not too far from ours. The one with the purple awnings in the front."

"I love that place. Daddy and I used to go there all the time before I started being little. That's where we had our first date. He kissed me in the toilets there."

"Proper lads, you two are." Liam laughed.

"Well, I wasn't being naughty, daddy started that."

"No, I wasn't saying that you were being naughty, Lou. It was a joke, bug."

"Oh. Can I have more juice, Lili?"

"How about water or milk? You've had your share of juice for today."

"Water, then, please."

"No problem." Lili said as he got up to refill the little's bottle.

When he returned, he slotted the little against him on the sofa and they finished the film that way. Louis fell asleep towards the ending and Liam didn't have the heart to wake him up. The little just looked so cute they way he was, his lips parted just barely, the usual crease in his forehead faded into a faint line and his eyes closed peacefully. Liam though of taking his own nap briefly, however decided against it. If he closed his eyes, if even for a moment, he wouldn't wake up for hours. So instead, he carefully lifted the sleeping boy from his lap and made his way to the kitchen to start making dinner for the two of him. He decided on taco salads, mostly because they were easy and he knew that the other lads always had the needed ingredients. Louis awoke only fifteen minutes after Liam left him on the sofa and followed his  nose to the kitchen.

He peaked his head in and softly called Lili's name. Liam pulled the little's chair into his view and got Lou set up in it. He gave him a few crisps to keep him happy while the rest of their dinner was cooking. It wasn't but ten minutes before Liam could see how much Lou was squirming in his chair. He ignored it at first, thinking Lou was just not happy being in his high chair but was trying to deal with it rather than complain. Once his small, slight movements turned to larger and more frantic ones, Liam stopped stirring the ground beef in the pan and turned all his attention to the little squirming in the chair.

"Hey bug, what's the matter? You don't want to be in the chair any more?"

"I, erm, I just. It's- my tummy. It hurts." Lou said, his face flushing bright pink as the words were spoken aloud.

"Would you like out of your chair?"

"I- Yes? Please."

"Okay. If you want, you can go out to the lounge until you feel better, dinner still needs another few minutes." Liam offered, seeing how embarrassed Lou felt.

"I- Yeah, thank you."

"I don't want you wandering off elsewhere though. Stay in the lounge,bug, call out if you need it. Yeah?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you, Lili."

Liam nodded and the little dismissed himself. It wasn't far from the kitchen to the lounge and if Liam strained his neck, he could see into it. He could also hear the occasional grunt or two after a while as Louis voided himself. It took more than a few minutes, but he heard a small, embarrassed sob come from the lounge and he took that as his cue to go to the boy. Louis was in the middle of the carpeted floor, laying on his tummy and gently crying. Liam didn't want to disturb the boy, but he couldn't let him just sit there and not do anything to help. Liam found himself sitting next to his head and slowly running his hand over the velvety chestnut hair. It took another ten minutes for the crying to slow and their dinner was most definitely cold by now, but that was not high on his list of concerns at this point. After many attempts to get him upstairs, Louis finally agreed to go only if carried.Liam tried his best to minimize the amount of time that Louis was being changed, but he could only be so fast. There was a lot and it wasn't the solidest thing to be cleaned. Louis laid there weeping softly once again with blankie, Bonbon and a wipe clutched in his arms, with Liam lifted the little's legs again. Once he was changed, Louis wanted nothing to do with dinner. All he wanted to do was talk to daddy and crawl underneath the big heavy duvet of his bed and try again tomorrow.

Liam, however was not settling with that. He would be damned if the little went to bed on an empty stomach, hard night or not. After the long and heartbreaking call to daddy where Louis openly begged and sobbed for Harry to come home, Liam all but forced the little to drink two bottles of formula to make up for not eating dinner. Louis had no interest in a bath on Saturday night, and Liam allowed it to be skipped. He tucked the little into the big bed and, after tucking him in left as there was no request for any stories that night. He wasn't quite sure where the evening had taken such an awful turn, but he hoped that they could turn it around for the last day and a half. If not, it would be long and hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it's absolute crap, tell me and I'll take it down. Thanks for the reads, comments and kudos if you liked.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been rough, but it's also the last one. Louis is anxious and Liam Can't do much to help but offer a fond memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoy. I don't really have any excuses and 'm sorry, but it's here now. :)

"No, Lili."

"We've had this discussion before, young man, and I have no problem having it again. You will be drinking your bottle this morning, and you'll drink it entirely."

"I don't know who told you that, Lili, but they were lying to you. Maybe they should get some fish oil for lying to grown ups."

"Your mouth, Louis Tomlinson, is soon to land you in trouble. I don't want to revisit this but I will. Drink your bottle, bug."

"No."

"Then I'd like for you to a corner. I will come get you in ten minutes. Do you understand?"

"Whatever." Louis mumbled and rolled his eyes.

"Twelve minutes, and I'd like for you to be a bit more respectful in the future. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, thank you. If you do not have any concerns then please do find yourself in your naughty corner."

Louis nodded and slowly, dragging his feet the entire way there, made his way to his naughty corner. The time standing in his corner was so incredibly painful for Louis. It was twelve minutes minutes of reflection of his morning up to this point. He'd gone to bed last night with a flurry of embarrassment and haste. He just wanted for daddy to back in his arms.

The morning had been rough to say the least. He slept in and to put it frankly, he was not a happy camper when Liam forced him to wake up. He was not cooperative while Liam was changing his soiled nappy and trying to get him into some kind of clothes. That shirt wasn't the right colour, this one was too scratchy, another one didn't look like it'd be soft enough; those trousers would never go with the shirt it took them twenty minutes to find. Joggers would never do, a pair of shorts just looked funky and it would not do, Harry had said no to skinny jeans, and Liam was about to put him in a onesie and call it a day, regardless of the backlash he would receive from the little. After a lot of convincing, a pair of tight footie joggers satisfied him. Louis decided that anything but pancakes was unacceptable for breakfast and held steadfastly to it. He desperately refused his bottle, landing him here: eight excruciating minutes into twelve total.

Liam was determined to keep a level head about him. He knows it is because the little is only a day away from seeing his daddy and he just wants it to be over, but that is no excuse- it will never be. There was little that Liam could do, however, for it all depended on Louis.

"Are you ready to drink your bottle, Lou, or do you need a little more encouragement?"

"Don't want either of 'em, Lili."

"I know you don't want to, bug, but you gotta. We want you to be strong and healthy, you gotta drink your bottles."

"'M already strong and healthy. No bottles."

"Well, if you don't drink this bottle, then you won't be able to have any sweets today. Some things cancel others out."

Louis gasped. "Liam!"

"Louis, we've been over this before. You get to work on that bottle now or you don't have sweets today, simple as that."

"Sweets isn't something to joke about, Lili."

"Well then it's a good thing 'm not joking. Last chance before you find yourself without, and the next step is over being my knee."

"I drink, Lili. I drink the bottle and grow strong and healthy."

"Good then, go on. Are we still makin pancakes?"

Louis nodded and quickly made his way back to the kitchen. He took the bottle from the table and brought the nipple up to his mouth as he allowed Liam to lift him up into his chair. It took close to another hour for Lou to finish the bottle, testing Lili's patience along the way. He would stop every few minutes and wait just long enough for Liam to notice and begin to say something before he would bring the rubber teat back to his mouth and continue to drink as slowly as he could convincingly do so. But Liam held strong, he did not serve breakfast until the little had produced an empty bottle.

Purely out of spite, Louis made his best effort to make a mess during breakfast. He 'accidentally' dropped his plate full of syrup, he repeatedly ran his fingers through his hair. His face was a mess and he refused to keep still while Lili tried to clean his face with a wipe.

"Okay then, bug. It seems like it's bath time."

"No! Baths are at night! Before tea, after clean teeth. It's not time yet!" Louis screamed.

"Baths come after breakie when you get syrup in your hair and all over your face and won't let me wipe down your face. Especially when it's on purpose and you've been a right prat all morning. It's bath time."

"Not on purpose, Lili. You can wipe my face down. No bath."

"Do not lie to me, Louis William Tomlinson! If I hear one more little lie from your mouth, you will be over my knee. Do you understand me?"

Louis shrivelled back. "'M calling daddy on you! You're not being nice."

"I think I've been very nice since you've woken up, maybe a bit too much so. I think daddy would appreciate a call from you, though, being honest about mistakes that you've made is always a good thing." Liam said, almost alarmingly calm. "Would you like me to ring him, or would you rather do it from your mobile?"

"I- I-"

"That's what I thought. Now, upstairs and let's take a quick bath. If we go now, you can play for a bit before we start washing."

"Don't wanna play." Louis said in a grumble.

"That's fine. 'M gonna go start the water. You can use your nappy before you come up if you'd like or, you can come up with me."

Louis didn't respond and Liam simply patted the boy softly on the back and started walking up the stairs. To Liam's surprise, Louis moved his feet immediately. Slowed down a bit as he was taking the stairs one by one, he followed Lili to the the ensuite. His face was still pouty and his feet sounded as though they were made of lead, but he was still there and seemingly cooperative now. Liam made the water a tad but on the warm side, hoping the heated water would aid in getting the stick out of the little's hair and off his face.

"It's a little bit warmer than usual, bug." Lili warned before helping the lad step into the tub.

"It's hot outside, Lili! Why you gotta make my bath even hotter?"

"I was thinking it would make it a little easier to get the stickiness off you, but I can add some cold water if you'd like."

"I would, thank you." Louis said, sass gushing from his every pore.

"Tone, Lou." Liam said harshly. "The way you're headed, 'm gonna need a big spoon for the amount of fish oil you're gonna need."

"I don't need it, Liam."

"I think you do. In fact, as soon as we finish this bath, we're going to go visit the top shelf in the fridge. I don't like the sass and I've let it go too far."

"No, you're getting it wrong Liam! I do not need any bloody fish oil!"

"'M not going to argue with you on this, bug. We are going to finish this bath and then take care of it. I don't want to hear another word on it. Do you understand?"

"But -"

"Not another word!" Liam interrupted, raising his voice just a bit to really get his message across.

"Yes, sir." Louis said quietly.

"Thank you. Now, whose doing the washing?"

"You, sir. Please, if that is okay."

"Of course that's okay. All of it or just your hair?"

"Everything. We washing all of me, or just my face?"

"We could do just your face if that's what you really want or we can do it all. Up to you, bug." Liam explained as he tilted Lou's head back and started to lather in shampoo.

"I sticky all over."

"Then we can do it all." Liam agreed and went about the rest of his work in silence.

About half way through, Louis started a chatter that lasted them through the rest of the bath. Something about Finding Nemo and the shells of the sea turtles looking like tie dye, Liam was just happy he had calmed down a bit. After the topic of Nemo came a million questions about the turtles that Liam had and what they ate and if they were gonna have babies soon so he could continue keeping turtles forever. Liam didn't know how to approach that conversation, so he left it with a maybe and that he'd let Lou know. After he was towelled off and put in a fresh nappy and new clothes- which was almost, very close but not quite, as bad as the morning had gone- Liam directed the little to follow him into the kitchen. Lou began to protest, but Liam expected that.

"We had a good bath, though, Lili. I turned myself around." Louis said.

"You did, bug, but that was after I told you that you were getting some fish oil. Now, 'm sorry I couldn't do it right there and then to get it out of the way, but your actions still have consequences."

"No, I was good." A few tears pooled.

"You were good, bug, but you still sassed me and cursed and were disrespectful and for that you are getting some fish oil."

"We talked about Nemo and your turtles. I was nice." Louis said desperately as the tears began to fall.

Liam had half a mind to throw the punishment to the curb and cuddle the crying lad in front of him, but he remained steadfast. "You are being punished for your actions before you turned bath time around. You were very good in the end, but the beginning was pretty naughty."

"But I was good." And that was Liam's breaking point. The little honestly did not know what he did to deserve the punishment.

"Bug, you were good, but before that you were naughty, and for that 'm going to give you some fish oil. Icky words have icky consequences."

"Can I have a timeout, please, Lili?"

"Bug, you know that is not the punishment for cursing, sassing me and being disrespectful. I'll be right back with it, do not move."

"I- I" Louis stuttered before, "I have a concern!" Liam froze in his tracks, this was new.

"Okay." He said slowly, turning to face the boy who had frantically called out the words. "What is your concern?"

"I'd like a time out, please! I thought we had a good bath and I would like a time our beforehand and on top of whatever we, well you, decide later I'd like a time out. Well, maybe not in the corner, but- I just, I don't understand and I would like some time to think." Louis tried his best to explain.

It made no sense to Liam, but the boy was proper upset and confused, if he wanted to some time to think about what and why he was getting a punishment, then Liam would give it to him. It was really amazing that he was even asking for it, who was Liam to stop it. "Okay, we can do that, bug. Where would you like to be?"

"I- in my chair?" Was this some sort of test? "You, you stay here please. Maybe not a time out. Just, talking? Daddy says that sometimes that I do this to stall, and I do. I do that sometimes, not this time. I just, I had a good bath today, Lili, I really thought I did."

"Oh, honey we can talk, I know that you are not stalling." Liam said softly, Louis nodded. "Okay then, why don't you start." He encouraged.

"We talked about your turtles. I thought I wasn't in trouble any more."

"What happened before we talked about my turtles, bug?"

Louis honestly pondered this for a moment before answering, "Nemo! Finding Nemo and how the little baby turtles' shell's looked like tie dye."

Was he trying to stall or did he honestly think only one step back? Liam decided to go with the latter of the two. "That's right, and what about before that?"

"You got upset with me?"

"I was not upset with you, only with your behaviour. But yes, I was upset."

"I called you Liam instead of Lili."

"You did."

"And I said I was callin daddy on you." Louis said with a looks of shame on his face. "I did have a lot of sass."

"You did, and 'm very glad that you turned bath time in a positive direction, but do you understand why you are being punished."

"I was naughty. I talked back and talked mean and cursed at you. Not nice."

"No, it wasn't very nice. But we are gonna take care of that right now and then we are going to move on. What are the consequences for talking back and cursing, Louis?"

"I have to wash my mouth with fish oil, sir."

"Okay, I am going to get it, I'll be right back. You're going to stay in your chair until you are done."

"Yes, sir."

Liam was back in a flash, and the little didn't think he was completely prepared for this. That stuff is absolutely disgusting and personally, he believed that it should be illegal. But he deserved this, he cursed at Lili, he sassed, and he was disrespectful. He just hoped Lili wouldn't make him hold it in his mouth for a whole minute like daddy did. Once it was all over and done with, Lou's tears had stopped and he was contented to be let down from his chair and told to go play. The to went to the lounge where Liam put on a movie, Finding Nemo, for the two of them to watch as Louis started colouring in his Thomas the Train activity book.

Lou remained very independent for the rest of the morning. He didn't want to play trains with Lili like the babysitter had recommended, and when he had a dirty nappy, the little wanted no part in any cuddles. He held his own legs up, didn't want Bonbon or his blankie, the only think he asked for was a wipe. The little was content to continue colouring while Liam prepared lunch for the two of them. It was odd, Liam thought, but Louis was behaving and he didn't seem in any way distressed, so he didn't push the matter. During lunch, they had ham and cheese subs and crisps along with a few snap peas. Louis wasn't particularly happy about the vegetable aspect, but he didn't argue entirely too much about it. After another quick and uneventful nappy change, Louis went down for his nap on his cot with a scowl on his face and a bottle of water next to him, Bonbon and his blankie tucked under his arm.

Louis decided before his nap time that he was not going to sleep. Maybe he wasn't tired or maybe it was out of pure spite or maybe he didn't know how to express just how upset he was that daddy wasn't there with him, but he was bound and determined. Come hell or high water, the little would not be napping during the designated time. He knew he could be seen by Lili on the monitor for the entirety of nap time so there was little he could actually do to keep himself awake. He settled on keeping a wipe with him from his last nappy change to play with it in bed. He kept it for forty five minutes before Lili came into his room and took it. Next he played with his finger nails, biting them down to nubs and tearing off the skin around them. When his finger tips were reduced to bleeding messes, he hummed quietly to himself for the last half hour. Lili was less than thrilled when he saw what the little was doing, but it would be hard to force the boy to sleep. He'd had half a mind to keep him there longer, but figured it wouldn't really do any good- if the little had stayed up for two hours so far, another 30 minutes wasn't going to do anything positive. So Lili went in with a smile to meet Lou when nap time was over. Louis gave him a big hug as he was lifted up and Liam hoped this was a good sign. Liam did however, leave the little in his sleeping onesie- just like Harry said, it was all about reminding him that he was little, that someone else was in charge. They got a snack, some yoghurt and fruit with granola and sat down at the table to eat.

"I was thinking that we could go outside this afternoon, pass the footie around?" Lili said conversationally.

"I don't wanna go outside. We stay in today."

"Is that the way we tell grown ups we disagree with them, bug?"

"No, it's not. But I don't wanna go out today."

"Okay then, be nice about telling me your opinion."

"I would like to stay in today, please."

"What would you like to do, bug? We're gonna rot your brains out if you keep watching all this telly."

"Board games!" Louis said with a huge smile on his face, "We can do board games. Like Monopoly and erm, oh, Shoots and Ladders. Daddy likes that one."

"That sounds brilliant. Do you wanna get those out for me? I can set up a few more snacks? Would you like anything to drink?"

"Erm, just water, please. Thank you Lili." Louis answered as he padded off to get the games.

Meanwhile, Liam was doing just as he said. He cut up a few apples, put a bag of crisps into a bowl, and filled up a bottle of water for the little. After placing them on the table, he got himself a glass of water and sat down and waited. It wasn't long before the little came back with a huge stack of games in his arms. It didn't take them long to decide which game they would play first, Louis had answered with a very enthusiastic cry for Monopoly when asked and Lili put up no resistance. Liam made it pretty for the other lad to win, but that didn't stop Louis from having a bit of troubles rolling too may doubles. Eventually, the little wound up in jail and he was having a hard time getting out.

"No!" Louis yelled when Lili told him he had to pay to get out of jail. "I don't want to pay any bloody money to get out if this fucking jail. That's a shit rule, who the hell came up with it?"

It surprised Liam. Sure, nobody really likes that rule, but four curse words was a lot of dislike for the little to be feeling. The two seemed to realise exactly what was said at the same time, if the looks of their faces was anything to go by. Lili looked up with shock and Lou looked up with deep regret.

"I didn't mean it! I take it back, Lili, I take it back!" The little shouted.

"It's too late to take back, bug.You did it, you need to accept the consequences for it." Liam said slowly, sadly. "What's the punishment for cursing?"

"No! I said I take it back! You're not listening, Lili!"

"I think you are in enough trouble already, Lou. What is the punishment for cursing."

"Fi-fish oil."

"For the first. What is after that?"

"5 spanks for every other one."

"So what will your punishment be, since you said four curse words?"

"Fish oil and 15, so 16 to make it even." Louis said with his head facing the floor.

"It doesn't have to be 16, bug. You only earned 15."

"16 to make it even, please. I know it doesn't make sense, but it's a thing."

"Okay, 16 to make it even." Liam agreed.

"'M sorry."

"I bet you are. Come on, let's do the oil first." And with that, Liam lead the little to the kitchen.

It had gone relatively smoothly, it's not like Louis was a stranger to the drill, but he still didn't want to go through it. He put up a bit if a fight, but with a stern warning of a time out, Louis was more willing to corporate. The spanking was a bit harder for the both of them. For Liam because that was more than he's ever had to do before, and for Louis because Liam spanked heavy and hard and with no mercy. He knew he deserved it and he knew he was wrong, but that didn't make it any less painful for him as he laid across Lili's lap, without the protection of his nappy, for sixteen swats. The little was openly crying by the time the sixteenth stroke was laid across his bare bottom, and when Liam told him he was done and forgiven, the little shot up to be given a proper cuddle faster than Liam ever imagined was possible. He felt bad for the little, really, Liam knew he was acting out because Harry would be home tomorrow. Knew he was just anxious and excited, but that's when he needed discipline the most.

Louis was quite for a while. He wanted to go back and finish the board game and Liam let him. They played quietly until Louis won. And then played shoots and ladders, and after that came Sequins and a couple games of Connect 4. The little was happily playing the games, but Lili could see there was a problem. His eyes were drooping and he was skating on thin ice, for whenever his game plan didn't go exactly to plan, there was a problem. The problem was the little was tired.

"Hey bug, 'm gonna go start dinner. If you'd like, you can take a little snooze on the sofa while it's cooking."

"I already had nap time today, Lili." Louis said convincingly.

"I know, and I know that we both know that you didn't get to sleep. Which is okay because you had your rest during nap time even if you didn't sleep, but if you'd like to close your eyes for a few minutes before dinner, I think that'd be okay."

"I- "

"Please remember what I said earlier about telling me lies earlier today. I do not believe you want to try me on that. You have had your rest today, and if you don't want to sleep for a bit before dinner, that's okay. You can sit in your chair while I cook or you can play I'm the lounge."

"I didn't sleep today." Louis admitted,

"I think you're thinkin about this too much bug." Lili said softly as he moved to cuddle the little a bit more. "Honestly, if you don't want to nap, you do not have to. If you wanna play, that's fine; if you wanna sit in your chair and keep me company, that's fine; if you wanna watch telly, that's fine. What ever you want is fine, I promise."

"Maybe I watch telly, have a lay down on the sofa?" Louis asked more than answered.

"Yeah? What do you wanna watch?"

"I, erm, maybe can you play Bambi?"

"Yeah, bug, that would be fine. It's probably only gonna be about 20 minutes and then I'll wake you up for dinner." Liam said, taking his fingers through the little's hair. "And it's okay if you don't fall asleep, or if you get up and start to play with your toys. I'd like for you to stay in here, though. In here or come into the kitchen with me. Understand?"

"Yeah, Lili."

"Okay." Liam said as he picked up Bonbon from the floor and arranged him next to Lou.

He started playing the film and then went to tuck the little in. He was already snoring softly by the time Liam's feet crossed the threshold. It was adorable, quite honestly, how fast he fell asleep and Liam hoped this meant they would have a smoother evening. He didn't want Harry to come back while Louis was having a bad day, and for as much as he had to put into this and prepare for it, he wants to do it again for Louis. They're only having chicken for dinner and Liam quickly puts it in the oven. The green beans are cooking in a pot on the stove and some left over Macaroni and cheese is warming up in the microwave. They will all be done at the same time,more or less, and Liam pulls out his mobile to pass the next ten minutes.

 _'Hey mate, just letting you know how things are going. We've had a bit of a rough day, to be frank, but I think the rest will be at least a little better. He already had his bath today due to an incident during breakfast, but 'm sure he would still love to talk to you tonight. I was thinking maybe the two of us could do a fire in the pit out back? Let me know if that's not okay with you. Erm, I think that's pretty much it.'_ Liam sent to Harry. It took a while, but just as he was taking things out of the oven and off the stove, his mobile lit up with a message from Harry.

_'Sorry for the tough day, would like to talk to him about it. What was the spanking from? I assume it had something to do with cursing? Fire is fine, though if you've had a tough day, I don't much like the idea of rewarding him for it...I will text you if any of my flight info changes, but I should be back around 12 noon. Just give me a few minutes notice when you guys are ready for a ring.'_

_'I was going to purpose the fire as more of a reward for the entire weekend. Despite a few hiccups, we've had a pretty good couple days, I wanted to leave off on a positive note. But if you don't want it, then I respect it.'_ Liam texted back.

The timer went off shortly before he sent the text and he worked quickly to turn off the fire on the cook top and oven as to not burn the food. When he went to tell the little the food was ready, he found him sitting on the sofa, eyes slowly blinking and tears in his eyes. The only noise escaping from his mouth are soft gasps of air.

"Lili?" He asked, voice weak and fragile, tears continuously outpouring. "Is daddy gonna come back for me?"

"What do you mean, bug? Of course he's coming back for you."

"It's just that, that he's been gone for so long and what if he doesn't miss me as much as I miss him? What if he doesn't want to come back to me?"

"You wanna know what I think, bug?" A gentle nod from Lou prompted him to proceed. "I think that he is just itching to get back home to you. That it's too long between now and tomorrow noon. I think he misses you so much he's doing that thing that he does when he's missing home. Ya know, when he can't stop pullin on his left ear. We used to all make fun of him for doing it when we first all got together. He missed home so much and he missed Gem and his mum and that's how he dealt with it, cause he was so used to them pullin on his ear. I bet he's doin that right now as we speak, cause he misses his home and he misses his Louis. His boyfriend and his little."

"Had a dream."

"Do you wanna tell me what it was about?" Liam asked, his voice tender and calm

"Daddy was sad to be back home."

"That must have been an awful dream, love, 'm so sorry."

"You're sure he's coming home tomorrow?" Louis asked, serious as he's ever been.

"The only way he wouldn't come back tomorrow is if the aeroplanes couldn't fly him. Do you wanna give him a ring while we eat? I bet he would love to talk to you."

"Yeah. Can we?"

"I will text him and tell him you want to talk. It should only be a little bit before he gets back to us. Let's start eating before the food gets too cold. Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Louis allowed himself to be lifted and carried to the kitchen. Liam texted Harry back again once he got the little settled into his chair. It was just one line about the little needing to talk, simple yet effective. It took all of two minutes for Harry to be ringing him back.

"I'll be back when 'm done and not a second before. I don't give a fuck, I am here for you when I don't truly have to be. I would expect that you understand that I have other commitments that have a much higher priority than you buggers." Harry spoke harshly to whomever was interfering with his call, his voice muffled as he probably held the mobile against his shirt to cover the sound of him cursing within Lou's earshot. "Sorry guys, you there?"

"Yeah, we're here. Just sat down for dinner. Lou wanted to talk to you." Liam nodded towards the little.

"Hi." Louis said quietly.

"Hey bub, how's it going?"

"I- Erm, it- I don't, well it's just. Are you coming back for me?"

"What are you talking about princess?" Harry said with a chuckle. "Of course 'm coming back for you. It's only one more sleep, baby, and I will see your beautiful shining face tomorrow."

"It's just that, that I haven't had a good day today and then I had a bad dream and I woke up and you don't like it when I do that, so I thought that maybe you wouldn't want to come back."

"Honey, I don't like it when you have bad dreams because it scares you and wakes you up and you're sad. And when you're upset and sad and scared then I don't like it one bit and I am sad and upset right with you. As for the bad day, I heard about it and I don't like that you were not the sweet boy I know that you can be for Lili, but that doesn't mean I don't want to come back to you."

"Even, even if I said curse words today?"

"Sweetheart, you know that cursing is against our rules and I don't like that you made that decision, but I am still coming home tomorrow."

"What if the aeroplane can't fly?"

"If the aeroplane can't fly me home then I will spend the entire day with you and Lili on a Skype call."

"Okay."

"Ya know, a little birdy told me there was gonna be a fire in the pit tonight. Is that still the plan Lili?"

"Yeah, it is. Was planning on roasting marshmallows, I've got some chocolate. The whole nine yards."

"Really?" Louis asked with so much excitement.

"Yeah, really. I figured you've been having a rough day, I wanted something positive to end our time together."

"This is not to be mistaken as a reward for cursing and being naughty today, Louis." Harry interrupted. "But Lili wants to make sure you have good memories about his first time babysitting and you have been good for him for majority of his time. 'M very proud of you, my boy."

"I understand."

"And if we do go ahead with the fire, it means you gotta take a bath again today. I can't let you going to bed smellin like a burnt forest." Liam added, trying his best to sound firm but not accusatory.

"Okay!"

"You've got to promise that you'll be a good boy after, that I can trust you to listen to the rules."

"You can, I promise. Promise promise promise."

"Remember what promise promise promise means in this house, Lou." Harry reminded.

"I do, I not forget. The three-peat is a big deal. It's ours. I would never."

"Good, baby." Harry affirmed. "Do you want to talk about your day, because I don't know if we'll be able to speak for long if you call again tonight for your bath."

"Do I gotta?"

"I would really like to hear about what you did today. I want to hear the good parts, the ones in which you weren't being naughty."

"I, erm, we had pancakes for breakfast. I gots the sticky syrup all over. Lili made me take a bath, and we didn't agree on that much. And then I smart talked Lili before I got in and I cursed at him and I wasn't being very good, but then we talked about Nemo and Lili's turtles and then it was okay. But when we were done with the bath, I got fish oil for being naughty before. And then we watched Nemo and I played with trains. Lili put me down for a nap, but I didn't sleep, but Lili said that's okay because even if I didn't sleep, I still rested and that's enough."

"Mhmm." Harry hummed, showing the little his approval and encouraging him to keep going.

"And when he came and got me, we played board games together. It was Monopoly that I cursed during. Cause I got sent to jail and I couldn't get out. I earned fish oil and 15 swats, 16 to make it even. And then Lili suggested I lay down for a bit while he made dinner and I had a bad dream and now we're eating and talking to you."

"You know that I love you, right sweetheart?"

"Yeah. Loads and loads more than I could ever imagine."

"'M very proud of you. Even though you had a kinda hard day, you did some very good things in there, and 'm proud of those. 'M proud that you have been keeping your tongue cool all week, I know it's the hardest for you. 'M proud that you had a lay down even after you'd already had a rest earlier today. 'M proud that you told Lili about your bad dream. 'M so proud of you."

"I love you daddy." Louis said confidently.

"I love you bigger sweetheart."

"Only have one more sleep until you're home."

"We do and 'm so excited to see you again."

"When you get here, can we have big-boy cuddles?" Louis asked, and even though Harry couldn't see it, he knew the little had a blush on him all the way down to his beautifully tattooed collar bones.

"I think that we can arrange that, baby. We can discuss that later, I don't think it's very polite to talk about big boy cuddles in front of Lili."

"Sorry, Lili."

"That's alright, bug, I know you missed it today.' he patted the little on the top of his head with a smirk on his face, "If you guys want, I can set Lou up in your bedroom for a bit? I get it, and I don't mind as long as I'm not directly involved in it."

"No!" Louis squeaked, "I wait until tomorrow. Tomorrow is fine, no thank you."

"Okay then." Harry chuckled, "We will wait until tomorrow." There was a spot of yelling on Harry's end of the line, Liam couldn't make out the individual words, but he knew the gist of what was said. "'M really sorry, honey, but I have to go now."

"Back to your meetings?"

"Yeah, back to my meetings. But these are the last ones. Tomorrow I will be all yours, I promise."

"Promise promise promise?"

"I don't want to promise promise promise because you never know with the flights, but I promise promise promise I will do my absolute best to be there."

"Okay."

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too, daddy."

"Anything before I go, Liam?"

"No. Just text me if anything changes with the schedule tomorrow, we will text if we need you."

"Okay. Bye, have a good time with the fire. And please be safe about it."

"We will. We'll see you tomorrow, mate."

"Bye." Harry said one more time.

"Goodbye."

After that, they disconnected the line. Liam and Louis finished their dinner relatively quickly after that, asking for the salt here, more of the Mac and Cheese there and a few more mixed into that. After dinner, Liam set Lou up in the back garden with a footie and strict instructions to stay in sight and to keep the ball away from the fire that he was going to build. It took Liam a bit to built the fire proper. Sure, he'd seen it been done it beforehand but that was three years ago with the lads, and Harry and Zain had done most of the actual building of it. He'd never been a Boy Scout, sue him. Thirty minutes later he joined Lou, who was juggling the ball with his feet currently on number 28. 29. 30. 31. 32. 33. He noticed Liam on 34 and the ball went further left than he could compensate for. Liam jogged over to get the ball and returned with a faint smile on his lips.

"Sorry if I frightened you a bit there. You got up pretty high. I thought you were stuck on 25, mate."

"Was. Guess I got lucky."

"Do think it's luck, try skill." Louis blushed red. "The fire is ready and I set up chairs if you wanna go sit. I know that you and H have fires sometimes, but 'm still gonna give you a talk about being safe around them. Yeah?" Louis nodded his head. "You don't need to be poking the fire with anything, I don't want you getting too close, you need to stay a metre away from the pit at all times. You don't cook a marshmallow without my help, and don't move the chairs any closer. If I need to run inside and get something, you are coming with me. I will give you one warning and after that, we will be going inside. Understand?" Louis nodded. "I need you to answer me, bug."

"I understand, Lili."

"Good. If you have any questions I want you to ask them, you will never be in trouble for questions."

"I know, Lili. We have rules so that 'm safe, not because you want to mean or ruin my fun. Questions are good, questions mean that I am to understand the rules better and making myself safer."

"You're right bug, let's go sit."

Louis nodded and followed behind. They were sat out there for what felt like forever. The weather was just right, there was a cool night with a little breeze, they both had jumpers on, but it wasn't so cold to need a proper coat and they weren't freezing their bums off. They went inside later on in the night to grab a spare blanket that was in the lounge and together they curled up underneath it. It reminded Liam a lot of when they were first put together as a band. They went to Harry's dad's bungalow on the countryside for a while to, like, form a proper bond as mates and they sat out by a fire pit at least three times a week. Liam and Lou didn't really hit it off as quickly as the rest of them did, but now they are the closest- besides Harry and Lou, and even then Liam would argue that they are a different kind of close. Liam was off in a land far, far away before he was raked back into this one by the boy sitting in his lap gently poking his chest.

"Hey Lili, can we do mellows now? The fire is mostly out."

"Yeah, we can. We're only doing two tonight, understand?"

"Yeah. Two and then teeth and bath and tea and bed. And then daddy, at noon tomorrow."

"That sounds about right."

Louis took the process of cooking his marshmallow incredibly serious because 'if I only get two I gotta get them perfect, Lili.' He cooked them to just the right amount of melted and to the perfect colour, Liam was impressed. The graham crackers and chocolate were set up by Liam while the cooking process was happening and before either of them knew it, it was almost 22:30, a full two hours after they should have started getting Louis ready for bed.

The bed time routine went by really well for the first time. They decided not to put in a ring to Harry, he was busy and Louis was contented enough with out it. He was tired and plight in Liam's care, not needing told twice to do anything. He did ask for two cups of tea when they were sitting at the table and although Liam knew he should have said no, he just couldn't. Instead, it was put in a bottle and taken to go upstairs while Liam read him a story. Louis asked for 'The Lost Mitten' as a bed time story and Liam was more than happy to read it to him, reminiscing about his own mother reading it to him when he was younger. When it was over Liam kissed the little on his forehead and turned off the main light. Soft light allowed him to see as he left the room thanks to the small plug in light that was illuminating the room.

Liam was so glad the night had gone well. He was happy there would be a good memory left in Louis' head when he thought back to these few days. He called Sophia and messed about on his mobile, mainly Twitter, for a bit before he finally turned off the lamp and went to bed. He was sad that he was leaving tomorrow, but at the same time, he was excited. It was weird to be not be home for almost a week when it wasn't tour season. He missed his dogs and Soph and his bed, but he would miss this more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is only one more chapter, and it will be the happiest, fluffest thing I can muster.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy is coming home and everyone is a bit excited about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so this is the last one for this story! Thanks so much for sticking with me through it, I know it's been going for a long time and through a lot of drama in the fandom.

Liam let him sleep in on Monday morning. By his account, they had stayed up pretty far past Lou's bed time the night before and the more he slept the less time he had to distract the little before Harry arrived home. Honestly, he knew that Harry probably wouldn't make the noon time estimate he had made. Flights across the world rarely left and arrived on time, whether they were private or commercial, everyone shared the same skies and no one got to where they needed to be on time. It was pointless to make Louis get up on time and force him to wait impatiently, and most likely naughtily, until his daddy got home. Some- Louis, probably- may have found that to be a cruel and unusual punishment.

Liam awoke around 9:30 himself and he set to work cleaning a bit. He knew he should have kept to Louis cleaning up his toys after each use, and probably should have enforced clothes going into the hamper after they were worn, but he hadn't. There were damp towels laying in heaps on the floor in the loo alongside clothes that were wrinkled and stained by food, toys were strewn all over the lounge and play room, and Louis' room was a mess from the number of outfits he had insisted on trying on and then promptly tore off out of hate. So Liam cleaned. He started a load of washing before he went down to the lounge and starting tidying up the toys. He put films in the correct place, put the little's toys back in their proper tub and moved trains back to their place on the shelf. It wasn't long before he received a text from Harry, though.

_'Hey mate, only an hour delay so far. Anything more than two hours and I will Skype.'_

' _He's not up yet, 'm letting him sleep in. We missed bed time last night and I figured I'd let him sleep as much as he wanted. Do you expect more of a delay?'_ Liam responded.

_'Don't want to, but I think so, yeah. Made the layover at JFK, so this is the last one. Let him sleep as long as he wants.'_

_'Yeah, just let us know.'_ Liam replied and continued vacuum cleaning the room. Harry replied with a simple affirmation before Liam went to wipe down the countertops and wash a few bottles as well as sippy cups. He was humming a soft tune when he heard noise coming across the monitor. It was just a contented hum at first, then an aggravated grunt of realisation and finally a call for Lili and a cry following it immediately. By the time Liam got there, less than two minutes later, the little was kneeling on his and Harry's bed, arms outstretched for Lili to come and pick him up.

"Good morning bug!" Lili cooed as he walked in, going directly to Louis and picking him up. Louis cuddled his forehead into Lili's neck. "Did you sleep well, bud?"

"Mhmm."

"Do you need a change?" Liam asked even though he could already feel the answer.

"Mhmm."

"Do you want your stuffy?"

"No thank you."

"Blankie?"

"Yeah, please, Lili."

"Such nice manners you have so early in the morning, bug, you're being such a good boy."

"Thank you." Louis said, and then again once the blanket was placed on his chest. He snuggled it closely while Lili took him to the changing table and settled him on it. Immediately he started squirming around, and when Liam asked him to hold still, he replied with: "Do you think I could- if it's okay, could I please- I, never mind."

"What do you need bug? A wipe?"

"No, I erm, I gotta- well, I guess I went pretty early on in the night. Erm, Igottagopottyagain?" he rushed out

"Do you want me to leave? I can step right outside if you want."

"Maybe, I, yeah. Please."

" 'M gonna leave you on the table, yeah." Lili said as he buckled the little in with the loose straps provided. "Don't wriggle around too much. Yeah? We wouldn't want you to fall off!"

"No." Lou giggled, then "I be good, I be still."

"Okay. I will be just outside the door. I want you to call out when you're ready for me or if you need anything. Yeah?"

"Okay."

"Alright." Liam said with a soft pet to the boys hair. After that he walked under the door frame and shut the door partly, waiting quietly as his back leaned against the frame. It was another few minutes before the little called out for him. "You all done, bug?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then, let's get you some clean pants. Do you want a wipe before I start?" Louis nodded his head and held out a hand. Once wipes were distributed and gloves were pulled on, Liam began. He hadn't gotten very far when:

"Lili?" Louis asked, his voice shaky.

"Yeah, bud?"

"'M gonna start crying. I'm okay and you can keep going with the nappy, but 'm gonna cry soon."

"Erm, okay?" Liam paused for a moment, and, yup, he could definitely see the tears that were ready to spill. "Can you tell me why you're about to cry Hun? Anything I can do to help?"

"Mi- Miss daddy."

"Oh, bug, I know you miss daddy. It's okay, buddy, you're gonna see him real soon!"

"I know. It's just, I was a brave boy for letting him go and stay little here with you, but I miss him." Louis explained through the tears, "He comes back today, though, and I know that. Supposed to be by midday. What time is it?"

"It's almost 11. I talked to daddy a little bit ago, and as of right now, his plane won't be any later than 13:30."

"You talked to him? Why you not wake me up? I wanted to talk with daddy!"

Liam had to hold the little's hips down as he tried desperately to sit up. Lili stopped working on the nappy and tried to calm the crying boy by petting soft circles on his stomach and 'shhed' him. "Bug, you gotta calm down for me, honey. You were asleep and we stayed up late last night, I didn't want you to be cranky when daddy does get home. Okay? I wanted you to get a proper sleep so you could have a good morning with me and an even better afternoon with daddy."

"I still wanted to talk, Lili, it's not fair that you got to talk to daddy but not me. He's my daddy, not yours!"

"No, honey, he's not my daddy. He's all yours."

"Then why you not wake me up?"

"Because if I woke you up early and didn't let you sleep, then you would've had to go down for a nap after lunch. And daddy is probably going to get home during your nap time. I was really just trying to help you out for today."

"S-So, so I don't have to nap? I get to see daddy as soon as he gets home?"

"That was the plan. You've still got to have a bit of a lay down after lunch, maybe we can pop in a film and snuggle on the sofa. But unless you prove to me that you need one, I won't make you go down for a nap."

"Is- Are you gonna- What would make you make me take a nap?"

"Bug, this isn't something 'm gonna hang over your head. Just be the good, sweet boy that we all know you are today and we won't have a problem. I do not want to hold you from seeing or talking to or Skyping daddy at all, that isn't my mission. Yeah? " Liam soothed as he once again began to change the little's nappy. He hadn't gotten very far the first time, only being able to pull the straps off and the front panel down. "You lift up or me?"

"You?" The little asked and Liam smiled down and lifted him up.

Five minutes later, Louis was pulled off the table and Lili was trying to dress him. Louis was contented to stay in his pyjamas but Liam wanted to put in some actual clothes. They settled on Louis putting on a plain white t-shirt and staying in his sleeping bottoms. They made their way down the stairs, Louis trailing as always as he took each step one at a time. As they got into the kitchen Liam was afraid they would have trouble with the morning bottle again. It had only gone over well once before, and he didn't know how much promise he could put into that. He buckled Lou into his chair and set him up with a few pieces of a banana as he prepared the bottle. After the stove had heated it properly, he brought it out to the little. As Louis saw Liam - and the bottle the he was carrying - Louis quickly ate the rest of the slices in front of him.

"I drink my bottle today, Lili." Louis said confidently, putting the bottle to his lips immediately after Lili gave it to him.

"Yeah?"

"Hmhh."

"Well good. Shall I go get brekie ready? Will it be gone when I get back?"

"Depends how long you're gone for. What we havin?"

"You asked for eggs a couple days ago. We can have those today if you still want, or if you want something else, that's fine as well. We could make muffins if you wanted. Or, I guess it's late enough to just have lunch too. It's up to you bug."

"Toasties? Ham and cheese? And can I come with you? Pull my chair into the kitchen?"

"That sounds like an excellent plan." Lili promised and began to move the chair.

Just as Louis promised, he drank his bottle. Didn't gulp it down as fast as possible, but he definitely put a little effort in to ensure Lili that he wasn't being difficult. It wasn't long before they were eating their ham and cheese toasties, Liam having a glass of water and Lou happily taking grape juice in a sippy cup. Louis finished quickly, and began squirming in his chair before Liam was halfway done with his sandwich, so Lili let him out of his chair. Louis went into the lounge afterwards, under the instruction to stay in there or come back to the kitchen, and not to dump all of his toys onto the carpet again- because yes, that had been a problem earlier. Liam finished his food and quickly texted H to make sure everything was still on schedule before he did the washing up and joined the little in the lounge.

Louis, who was playing quietly on the floor surrounded by three tubs of toys, lifted his head up and smiled when he heard the footsteps of his babysitter. Liam let out a huff of frustration as he sat down on the sofa. It's not that Louis had dumped out the toys, because the tubs were only half empty and Louis was probably looking for one specific toy, but it looked as though he had completely disregarded what Liam had told him, 'keep your toys neat, bug, I just cleaned them all this morning'. But Liam knew better. He knew that Louis didn't do anything out of malice, for he would not want to jeopardize having to take a nap and wait to see Harry when he arrived. So he counted to ten and then he called upon the little. 

"Hey Lou, do you remember what I told you before I let you play in here?"

"To stay in here or come back to the table?"

"Mhmm, and what else bug?" He had learned over the last week that Louis really did only think of one step at a time, "About the toys?"

"Not to dump the tubs." the little said, suddenly looking around him in horror, "No, wait, please. I didn't dump, didn't dump I swear it! I was just looking for the right conductor for this train, and the I had ta find the passengers for the cars and the cargo for the caboose. I- no dumping, just rootin around for the right stuff. Please no nap, Lili, please!"

"Alright, bug, calm down. No nap. I promise. I know you didn't dump the tubs, but there's a lot of toys on the floor and I just cleaned it all up for when daddy gets home. We don't want him thinking we were wild while he was gone, do we?" Liam said with a little chuckle and Louis smiled and shaked his head 'no'. "There's no harm done, let's just get these toys cleaned up. Yeah?" Liam said getting onto the floor next to him and beginning to pick a few up and deposite them into the correct tub. "See, Lili's not upset, just wanna be spick and span for when daddy comes home."

"O-okay." Louis said hesitantly, shyly as he studied the babysitter carefully. "'M sorry. For makin a mess. And all this week I maked lots of messes and you cleaned them all. Thank you. And for no nap, too, thank you."

"I'm honoured that you allowed me to, Lou."

"Okay." was the little's response, but Liam didn't push it. 

When they had cleaned up a bit, Lili joined Lou on the floor and payed next to him. They played with the trains for a while, making up stories for the people traveling on them- where they were going, who they were, and so on. After Louis tired of the trains they went to the race cars, pretending to be driving the fast cars themselves. Once Louis, who apperantly wants to be a race car driver in America when he grows up, won a load of races and a few large tournaments they moved to the kitchen to play with some Play-Dough. They made food and sculptures, Liam told the little he was surprised his artwork wasn't in the Louvre already and the way his eyes lit up, well, let's just say that the little's eyes compared to stars in that moment. It was a while before Liam announced that it was time for a rest, but Louis diagreed whole-heartedly on this. 

"No, Lili, you said I dont have to nap today!"

"I told you that you didn't have to nap, but I did tell you that we were gonna have a lay down during your nap time. You don't have to sleep, but you do have to rest your body for a bit."

"I don't wanna, Liam!"

"I want you to listen carefully for a moment, bug. The options are a nap or a rest. Other than adding a time out or a spanking before you take a nap, that's it. So, tell me what you want to do."

"I don't want to do any of those," the little said defiantly, "but I will have a rest, please."

"Okay then, let's clean up this up, please."

Louis mumbled an 'okay' before angrily stuffing the play dough back into the container. He slowed the process of laying down for asking for a bottle of juice, and needed another nappy change. It was only after he had his blankie, Bonbon, a firm - and final - warning from Lili that Louis finally laid his body down on a blanke spread out on the floor. Liam didn't push when he asked to be arranged this way; if the little didn't want to snuggle while they watched the film, he didn't have to and if he didn't want to be tempted by sleep because of how comfy the sofa was, Liam absolutely did not fault him because of that. 

Once the film was started, Liam knew that he would be out soon. He dimmed the lights and turned down the volume on the telly down then settled himself down on the sofa for a nap. No matter how catchy the songs are, something about 'The Little Mermaid' always made him fall asleep, so after setting an alarm on his mobile he closed his eyes. 

He woke up forty-five minutes later to marimba and a crab singing to him. Louis was a little startled by the noise but his face lit up thinking there was a call on the line. He rushed up from the blanket that had become wrapped around himself just in time to see his babysitter dismiss the alarm. His face looked absolutely devastated. Seeing this, Liam lifted his arm decorated in a blanket as a silent offering for a snuggle; wordlessly, Louis nodded his head and climbed in. 30 seconds later Louis was crying, seven minutes after that he was asleep. Four minutes post sleeping Louis, Harry called. Liam quickly ignored it and sent Harry a text explaining instead. He didn't want the ringtone to wake the sleeping little, so he would have to do with texting with a hand that was underneath a 2(3) year old. 

'He just fell asleep on me...what's up mate?'

'Just landed. Depending on traffic, I'd bet 14:20 maybe give 10. Rough day?'

Liam checked the time on the top of the screen: 13:58. 'Rough but not in the sense of naughty, he just really misses his you. 14:20 sounds good. I'll wake him a couple minutes before then.' 

'Perfect, thank you so much, Liam. You have no idea how much this means to us.'

'Promise that 'm in the rota for sitters and your debt is repaid. :)' he texted back. He waited another ten minutes before gently startling Louis awake. 

"Hey bug, it's time to wake up." Liam said as he rocked the little gently. 

"Daddy?"

"Not yet bub, but very soon." Louis nodded his head in understanding, "Come on, let's get you into a clean nappy. You had a wee during 'The Little Mermaid' didn't you?"

"After," Louis admitted, "when we were- when I was sad. How long til daddy?"

"I don't know a exactly when, bug, but soon. Yeah?"

"Okay."

"Do you want Bonbon?"

"I bring a train instead?" the little asked

"You can have both if you want, bug."

"Just train, please." he added as an after thought

"Yeah, you can bring your train. What are you thinking about for snack?" Liam asked asked as he brought the little upstairs.

They talked about the pros and cons of having grapes with spray cheese for snack while his nappy was being changed. Liam was joking when he suggested it and Louis had laughed at it when suggested, but now he was seriously starting to consider it as an option. In the end, it was decided against. Instead, Liam purposed the biscuits he saw earlier this week in the pantry and Louis was quick to change his opinion on snack time. So Louis laid calmly while Lili whipped down his bits and they talked about how excited he was to see daddy again, and how he was so looking forward to the biscuits because 'let's be honest, Lili, you haven't really given me any sweets since you've been here'. Liam tried to chastise him for the comment, but it was all in a good laugh, and the little had been correct, there hadn't been a lot of sugar in the past week. He settled with 'Ask and you shall receive, my dear bug, think of what could have been if you asked for it.' Lili said with a smile and Louis gasped in horror. He couldn't believe that he had missed out on so many sweets just because he hadn't asked. Lili laughed at his reaction and soon, Lou joined in with him, the two of them giggling for a while before Liam finished changing him. When they were done, Lili carried Louis down the stairs via a piggy back ride and let him down at the base of the stairs. The little was so consumed in talking about biscuits during his change that he didn't hear the front door open, and he was so excited about actually getting to them now that he ran right past his daddy sitting on the sofa. Liam shared a look with Harry and laughed as he heard the little yell from the kitchen. The two greeted each other with a hug before Liam called the little to them.

"Bug, I think you should come out here for a moment."

"But the biscuits, Lili! You said that was the snack for today."

"It is, but I'd like for you to come out here first, I think you'll like what you see."

They could both hear the little let out a groan as well as each and every single foot he stomped as he made his way back towards the lounge, but they also could hear the moment that he saw Harry. A shocked gasp and then a shriek followed by a cry of 'Daddy!' as he ran and jumped into Harry's arms. Liam could only smile as he watched the little latch on and hold on as if his life depended on it. Liam excused himself as he saw Lou begin to cry and made his way to the kitchen where he started the tea and pulled out the biscuits that he had promised the little.

Eventually, Harry and Lou made it into the kitchen and found Liam. They sat down and had their tea and buscuits together as Harry told them about his trip. Louis was hanging off every word that poured from of Harry's lips, and Liam smiled as he observed this - he loved the way the two of them looked at each other, especially when Louis was little. Harry and Liam talked a little bit about how the day had gone so far, Louis adding in some details that he felt were important. Liam decided it was time to go when Harry called Louis a 'Good boy' and 'Princess' and noticed the little's eyes turned a little darker. He was aware that big boy cuddles were overdue and expected today. He excused himself to go and pack his things in the guest bedroom and when he came back 15 minutes later, he wasn't at all surprised to find them snogging, Lou in Harry's lap. He quickly bid his goodbyes to them both, telling them to text him whenever and made his way out the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it, thank you so so so so much for all the reads, comments and kudos if you so chose to do so, I appreciate everything!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the reads, comments and kudos if you liked. If it's absolute crap, tell me and I'll take it down.


End file.
